Unusual Match
by Lbgilbert
Summary: After a change in his regular guitar lesson, Demyx meets Zexion. However, Zexion is a lot darker than most teens so chirpy Demyx decides to try and bring out the sunshine within his emoself
1. The Air Tastes Funny

Hello everyone! It been years since I uploaded a story but I have new inspiration. So I present to you a Zemyx story cherubs start playing celebration trumpets. Hope you all like it. I can't promise anything but I will try and update regularily.

I present now, the first chapter

* * *

The morning sun seeped through the blinds, flickering into the bedroom. Demyx opened his eyes slowly as the light invaded his dreams. 

_Summer day and I'm in school_, he thought. He hated how the sun mocked him during the months of June and July. To the world it was the first signs of summer, but to him it was mockery that he had to stay cooped up inside to be educated without any sign of air conditioning aiding him through the heat. How he longed for the summer sun to soak into his skin, but alas there was no time for that when school stood in Demyx's way. He would have to wait three more weeks for the summer to really become official in his books.

It wasn't all that bad, not as if he couldn't catch up on the sun at the weekends. It just wasn't the same as the thought of school on Monday always loomed ahead. Summer meant no worries; weekends were merely a time to escape for two days.

"Three more weeks," mumbled Demyx, rolling onto his side and rubbing his eyes.

A shower elsewhere in the house stopped running. The cease of water was followed by a voice calling, "Dem, you awake?"

"Yea," muttered Demyx. Sleep was still hovering over him, causing a slight lack in response.

He shifted to one side of the bed, flopping onto the floor as he moved too far over. He ignored the bruising pain going through his knees and crawled over to his looming wardrobe by the end of his bed. He stood up wearily, opening the door.

Demyx wasn't a school morning person. Any other day without school and he'd be bouncing off the walls, but school somehow managed to bring a new persona to the morning Demyx. He felt he was losing out on precious sleep even though he was going to the effort of going to bed earlier the nights before school. He might get into bed early each night; however he never managed to fall asleep until much later on, past midnight or so. It was as if the desperado of gaining extra sleep caused him to lose even more sleep than usual.

Down the corridor outside of Demyx's room a door opened, followed by the sound of feet approaching. Demyx's door was flung open to reveal a red-haired boy in a rather lopsided school uniform consisting of shirt and trousers. As the summer had come it was a novelty to not wear ties, but it didn't solve the problem of uniforms being uncomfortable. It just meant one less item to worry about putting on.

The red-haired boy had tried to solve the uncomfortable uniform problem by wearing a casual white shirt and black trousers, rather than the ones sold by the school. It was likely the casual uniform was less expensive than the school's style as well as having the benefit of not being 'dry-clean only.' Alas, school uniform, like school, will always find some way of being annoying and uncomfortable, no matter how hard you try to stop it.

"Axel, I dunno how you can hardly sleep during the week yet act so lively first thing in the morning," Demyx grumbled to the boy.

"Ah, the joys of insomnia," joked Axel. "Only kidding, I just don't try as hard as you do to shake myself into the school world." He started to play with some excess wet streaks of hair he had taken less attention to dry after his shower.

"On the other hand, if I didn't try, I'd still be in bed, daydreaming," Demyx retorted, fishing a shirt from the wardrobe.

The red head made his way over the mattress he had used to sleep on and across the room to assist. He slung an arm around Demyx, and said in a comforting manner, "You'll be bouncy once we get some breakfast in you."

"Hey, Axel?" Demyx asked, grabbing some black trousers.

"Yea?" Axel responded.

"You're a great friend, you know that?"

Axel blew a raspberry. "Um.. to be a friend, don't you have to be nice?"

Demyx shut the wardrobe, his slightly longer strands at the back of his head blowing by his neck. He released himself from Axel and took his clothes outside the room. Before exiting completely, he turned back.

"I would have gone into some sort of speech about how you've helped me out and stuff, but since you already know how great a friend you are, I'll save my breath," Demyx said, sarcastically.

"Not a good morning, eh, Dem?" Axel asked.

"The air tastes funny, like something's gonna happen."

Axel laughed, massaging his forehead. "You and your funny feelings. Usually it's only the water that tastes funny. Moved onto air now as well?"

"No, but maybe this means something big is about to happen today?" Demyx suggested.

"What? Something bigger that the last time the water tasted funny and your guitar string broke? You know that was just coincidence?" Axel had to refrain from laughing.

"I guess so," Demyx replied. "Well, I'd better get ready for school now or we'll be late."

"Hold on a sec, Dem."

Demyx stood, slightly impatient.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Axel asked, faking a puppy-dog face.

Demyx smiled. "You stay over practically every night."

"I know," Axel mumbled, looking at his feet, "It's just, I was wondering if I could bring someone over."

Demyx pointed. "Ha! That's something big happening today! Axel bringing a guest over to Demyx's!!"

He skipped out of the room, his grouchy school morning persona dissolved away. Axel continued to look at the floor, and smirked.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Nothing exciting yet, just kinda an introduction to Demyx and Axel. Zexion should appear in the next chapter though, so watch out! 


	2. TV Theme Chord Sequences?

Here's the next chapter. I forgot to mention last time that I am english, so the whole timing stuff for school is based on what I have to go through, ok?? Oh and I apologize in advance for the lack of Zexion.

* * *

Fridays. Demyx liked Fridays. Fridays at school were good because it meant he could miss out on maths first thing in the morning to go and have his guitar lesson, and then the rest of the day consisted of creative arts lessons anyway. Besides the joy within school on Friday, it meant that when the day was over the weekend could finally begin.

"This week for guitar I'm gonna be working on more likeable songs," Demyx chirped to Axel as they walked to the bus stop. Both boys were of age drive around like complete maniacs as most kids do in the city, but since the roads were always jam-packed with cars, buses, trucks and any other imaginable vehicle it seemed stupid to increase the vehicle-population. Since public transport was around every corner, it made sense to take that route to travel anywhere. Most of the people in Axel and Demyx's year didn't understand why they didn't drive as it was so great to get everywhere in your own vehicle. They had their reasons. It was also a heck of a lot cheaper to buy a bus ticket than a re-fill on petrol.

"More likeable songs?" Axel asked as they approached the bus shelter which swarmed with younger school kids. It made sense, if you or your friend had a car, to take that route to school, so the older years had more time for a lie-in on a school day. For Demyx and Axel, however, it meant getting up earlier to catch the 7.30am bus to be educated.

"Yea," Demyx smiled, sitting on a nearby fence since the shelter was packed. "I've had to play continental stuff from all those books for ages and it was really boring. So, Leon gave me the choice now of bringing my own music to school."

"What did you choose then that Leon would accept?" Axel sat nest to Demyx, curious of the music his friend had brought for the teacher, Squall Leonheart, to go through with. Axel always wondered why the teacher preferred to be called Leon rather than Squall, since it was a first-named basis thing, unlike school. Demyx always replied that it was a nickname Leon had since childhood.

"Well, I didn't really know what to play. I mean, there's so much once you have the power to play whatever. I play at home all the time and get loadsa ideas without even thinking. But since I have to think what to play, I consulted the internet and printed a bunch of things."

Demyx stuffed a hand into his bag and fished out a number of sheets of paper, slightly dog-eared from festering at the bottom. Axel took the papers and flicked through the titles of song music. He didn't have the knack of music reading so took the easy way at finding out the songs, hoping he recognised one. He smirked at them all before handing them back. "They're all theme songs!"

Demyx blushed. "I didn't know what to choose. I hate being put on the spot and made to think, you know that. I can only do the paper work side of things, not participating and responding independently. So I looked up the chord sequences for anything that came to mind."

"Look, Dem," Axel started, sighing and patting his friend on the shoulder. "This music is all amateur stuff. You're a natural on the guitar, so I don't see why you need to worry about what to play for Leon. Actually, I don't really understand why you have lessons. It's not like your learning anything."

Demyx stayed silent. It was true. He had always been praised at his guitar skills, particularly his smooth finger-plucking. He didn't really need lessons, but he didn't want to stop playing on a Friday to do Maths. Friday mornings had become a time to 'jam.' Leon had given up getting Demyx to learn extra bits and stuck to having sessions of duet-playing.

"Look, I'm not trying to make a big thing of it. I just wanted to help," Axel said in response to Demyx's silence. He stood up, trying to pull his friend up with him. "C'mon, the bus is here."

Demyx stood, allowing Axel to drag him onto the bus.

* * *

"Demyx, I have been made aware of a change to your lesson this morning."

Demyx looked up from the scribble that was emerging from his pen onto the desk. "Sorry, Saix?"

At the front of the class, the teacher known as Saix rifled papers, his blue hair tossing backwards and forwards. "Your parents might know me, but during class it is sir." He picked up a post-it note that was attached to the register.

"It says here that due to little slots available today, you shall be sharing your guitar lesson with…"

Saix frowned at the note, making his brow wrinkle which in turn caused the crossed scar on his forehead squash. He mimed the words, trying to pronounce what was on the paper.

"Ze- ze- xi- on… Zexion?"

"Who?" Demyx was confused. He had never heard of this student, and was a little worried that he would be sharing his lesson.

"Zexion I believe it says," Saix responded. "I've never taught him Astrology so I can't say what he's like."

The bell rang for the end of registration and the class rose, arranging their bags and books for next lesson. As Demyx flung his bag on an anxious shoulder, someone tapped him from behind.

"Something to do with the air, eh?" he heard Axel ask behind. Demyx turned around, puzzled. Axel was smirking, with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Air? But I thought it tasted funny 'cos you invited someone with you to mine?" Demyx stuttered. "How can more things happen? How can _this_ happen?"

Axel shrugged, walking past Demyx's desk. "Maybe you shouldn't worry and just have a good time?"

The class filed out of the room as though in a hurry, everyone making their separate ways to the first lesson of the day. Maths was in the opposite direction to the Music block so Demyx was left to walk alone. Axel would have opted to joining Demyx on his way to the block, but he knew what Mr Xigbar's punishments were like being put through hell if he should make it late to Maths. A painful hell, and Axel wasn't the keenest on telling people that his scars were from teachers. He wouldn't ruin his pride that way.

At the start of the year Axel had agreed to attend the same lessons as Demyx so that neither of them would have to walk solo in the corridor to a lesson or be alone in the lesson itself. However, when making the vow extra-curricular activities had been forgotten about. Axel never attended any of the activities as it was so it didn't come to mind, but he had forgotten about Demyx's love of music and guitar lessons. This forgetfulness had cost them their Friday mornings.

_At least Axel has people to talk to_, Demyx thought as he walked through the empty corridor. _I'm the only one doing music at this time in the morning. Well, there's this Zexion person, but that doesn't solve my solo-walking problem._

Demyx stepped outside, allowing the cool summer breeze to fill his lungs. Ahead of him lay the music block, built separate from the school itself as though it were some kind of disease.

For the first time since he had started lessons, Demyx felt nervous about his guitar session. It wasn't as if he was nervous of his teacher, Leon- if he was he'd probably not be having jamming sessions and cowering over what he had to learn. He was worried about how the lesson would turn out with Zexion attending, particularly since he had a bunch of TV theme song sheet music to play from, which was kinda embarrassing. There was also the worry of what sort of person Zexion was. Demyx had never heard of him; he didn't even know if Zexion was male! He wasn't certain, since it was a rather unusual name. And how old was Zexion? Was he talented or an amateur on guitar? Demyx wouldn't stand for a basic lesson if amateur was the case, Zexion would just have to suffer.

_Well, there's only one way to find out_, he thought as he entered the building of music and stepped into the first room on the ground floor. It was a large class room with rows of tables at the front of the class where Demyx was currently standing. The room looked like more of a music theory room rather than a practical room since all the instruments were stored in classes upstairs. The room was completely empty of both people and instruments from what Demyx could see. He wondered if the lesson itself had been moved upstairs to a different room; that was until he heard something that was both disturbingly vicious yet beautiful from the back corner of the room.

"Are you Demyx?"

* * *

Eeep, spooky. So who is the person behind the voice. Tune in for the next chapter!! 


	3. Beauty of a Demon

Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts I shall try to update as much as possible. This one took a while to put up since I've been busy the last couple of days.

NB- Zexion mentions something called the Lower Sixth. Lower sixth is basically a school year for ages 16/17, the 2nd to last year of school in England

* * *

"Well, are you Demyx?" 

Demyx spun around on the spot to find someone sitting in the back corner of the music room. That someone, however, wasn't the usual face Demyx knew of as Leon.

The person was about Demyx's age, but it was hard to tell as he was shorter than an average 17 year old. His skin was pale and mostly covered by either the shocking silver hair on his head or his dark school uniform. Only one half of his face was visible through his hair, which seemed to have blue streaks every now and again to cause the silver to shine even more than it already did.

Demyx gulped at the beauty. It was the type of beauty that secretly held a demon within ready to kill and Demyx had a feeling the one crystal blue eye looking at him from the uncovered part of the guy's face wanted to do exactly that. Demyx was worried that if he responded to the question he would be dead, yet if he didn't respond he would be in the same situation.

The silver haired boy shrugged and bent over to one side of the chair he was sitting in, picking up an electric guitar, black with red flames stretching across to the neck.

"Look, if you're not Demyx, then go," he grumbled. "I have a lesson in here."

"I… uh… I'm Demyx," Demyx managed to say, still a little uneasy at the consequences of revealing his identity. _If this was Zexion, boy was he a beautiful demon, but he sure did have a way of terrifying the crap outta people._

"Really?" the boy looked up from adjusting his guitar's strings. The look in his visible eye seemed to lose the urge to kill and showed a calm, almost childlike feeling. The sudden changes in looks made the boy himself seem to fit his short height and act a heck of a lot younger than he must be. Demyx squirmed inside at the cuteness; his weakness was, of course, cute guys.

"Y-yeah."

"Well, then. Why don't you come over here?" He held out a hand, covered by his long school jumper. "Leon always teaches over here, didn't you know?"

Demyx stumbled to the back of the room, pulling up a chair by the boy. "Yea, I know that. I have lessons every week."

"If no one told you, I'm Zexion." The childness shrivelled away and a neutral expression appeared on Zexion's face. "I'm here with you for your lesson today."

"Yeah, I was told there was a lack in lesson slots," Demyx replied. His confidence was returning to him now that he knew officially who Zexion was, however he still had a queezy feeling inside as he sat next to the guy.

"I don't usually have lessons," Zexion mumbled. The boy seemed to avoid eye contact most of the time now that Demyx was sitting near him. From afar, Zexion had stared at the blonde constantly, but now it seemed like a sin to stare at this enclosed distance.

Demyx groaned internally. _Basic lesson then_, he thought.

"I don't need them," Zexion continued. "I play whatever I want and the final product is fine. I can read music fine and I know all the chords so there's no point in lessons for me. I probably only take a lesson every now and again if I feel I should tweak my levels."

Demyx gave a sigh of relief, knowing the lesson ahead of him wouldn't be going over everything he already knew. He leant back in the plastic chair, allowing his head to hang over the back so everything looked upside down. "Tell you the truth, I only take lessons to skip Maths and spend time jamming with someone."

"What's jamming?" Zexion asked. Demyx turned his head to the side, glancing at the one asking the question. The sun shimmered through the windows, reflecting off the glossy shine of silver-blue on Zexion. Demyx twitched at the beauty, trying to switch his thoughts to something which didn't involve silver-haired boys whose face was partly revealed. No such luck.

"Jamming is when you play a bunch of random crap with other people." Demyx smiled. "It's fun, especially when you're really good at playing and stuff 'cos one person can start to play something and you can automatically make up a backing tune for it."

"I'd rather play alone." The demon seemed to have landed itself on Zexion again.

_Damn, this boy has strange ways of talking,_ Demyx thought, as he sat up and pouted. _One minute he seems interested, the next he wants to keep to himself_. Demyx wanted to jam with Zexion, wanted to challenge the guy's talent and see if he was being told the truth, that Zexion actually was good at playing. He stood up, walking towards the fire escape door which was situated opposite where he had been sitting. He stayed by the door for a second, looking over his shoulder to see if Zexion would notice, however the boy was still fiddling with his Fender. Demyx sighed, leaving the room completely. He returned thirty seconds later, wielding an acoustic.

It wasn't Demyx's prized guitar that he held in his hand; he left that at home as it was too precious to 'accidentally' to borrowed or misplaced in the school. This was his guitar which now lived at the school, which was beneficial for him as it meant not having to carry it on the bus to and from school. Demyx didn't care that it stayed at school; he had his precious baby waiting at home for him.

Demyx sat next to Zexion, feeling pretty stupid with his crappy acoustic in hand while Zexion had his electric. Not only was it an electric, it was a frikkin' Fender, similar Leon's. Speaking of which, where was Leon. Demyx knew that Leon arrived ten minutes after registration anyway, since the lesson wasn't scheduled to start until then. Demyx never took this as time to go to Maths. Instead, he tended to strum a few chords on his guitar, as well as checking everything was in tune. Now, Demyx sat with Zexion, after more than ten minutes of waiting. No one complained though.

"So…" Demyx started, tuning his E string. "I haven't seen you around school before. You in one of the lower years or something?"

"I'm in the lower sixth." Zexion put his guitar down, satisfied with the tuning of it. "I'm just kinda short for my age."

"Oh," Demyx muttered, moving onto the A string. "So what lessons do you take, 'cos I'm in the same year."

"I take three lessons." Zexion managed to make slight eye contact with Demyx, blue eyes mixing with green. "Art, Music and English."

"Huh… That's strange." Demyx moved onto the D string, concentrating more on tuning this one since it could be temperamental. "I take Art and Music, but I've never seen you in class."

"There are two art and music classes, if you remember." Zexion removed his gaze from Demyx. He had looked too long and was feeling uneasy. "I'm in the second Art class but in the first Music class."

Demyx put his guitar down, certain that the rest of the strings wouldn't have come out of tune during the week. "I must be really bad at noticing people then, 'cos I'm in the first Music class."

"You hang around with that red-head, don't you?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, I hang around with Axel. Why?"

"He always stares at me during Music."

Demyx put his head between his knees. "Bugger, so he's been talking to me about you the whole time. I just never had the patience to turn around and look."

An awkward silence followed on. The squeaky door to the outside of the Music block opened. The dreadful squeaking of the door was combined with the shuffling of feet on the doormat, before a man in jeans, white tshirt and red converses entered the room Demyx and Zexion were occupying. He held a green guitar case under his arm.

"Sorry about that," he grumbled, flicking back the strand of long brown hair that fell in front of his face. He made his way to the back, sitting down on an already placed chair in front of Zexion and Demyx. He let his rucksack slip off his shoulder onto the floor, and then gave a large sigh. Straightening himself up, he started to unzip his guitar case.

"Morning, Leon," Demyx smiled.

"Hey, Demyx," Leon said, taking out his own Fender, shining black. "How's your week been?"

"It's been good. I've just done the usual."

"Lemme guess, something musical?" Leon laughed, strumming a few chords to check his guitar was in tune. He looked over at Zexion, who simply stared back. Since the entrance of Leon Zexion had picked up his guitar and now held it possessively, ready for action.

"Ah, yes, Zexion." Leon smiled. "It's been months since your last tweaking session. You've been grouped with Demyx today since I feel you are both on similar levels."

Demyx blushed, turning to pick his acoustic up so no one would notice.

"That doesn't bother me," Zexion said. "Besides, Demyx is a nice guy to jam with."

Demyx looked up, almost dropping his guitar. "Jam?"

"Oh, yeah," Zexion replied coolly. He winked at Demyx. "I'd love to jam with you."

Leon shrugged. "Well, if that may be the case I guess I can stick to my usual idea of a lesson with Demyx."

Demyx did not reply to either of the two. He just stared. _Bloody hell, what sort of a mood swing is this?_ Demyx thought_. One minute the guy acts like jamming would kill him since he'd be interacting with others, the next he'd love to jam. No wait, he'd love to jam WITH DEMYX. That's me! And hell, yes I'd love to jam with him. I'd also like to get to know this guy some more 'cos he's so cool!!!_

Leon smirked. "You're not acting your usual wacky self today, Dem. I mean, I know you go all serious when playing but it seems to have happened beforehand. What's up?"

Demyx snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry?"

"Never mind." Leon continued to smirk, as he strummed a couple of notes for his 'students' to copy.

Demyx ignored the smirk, and began to strum. He lost all thoughts as all that mattered was the music that he made. He ignored all other things around him, and let the sound carry him away as usual. Whenever Leon strummed a few chords, it wasn't for Demyx to copy; it was for him to compete against. Now that he had started to strum, he wasn't planning on stopping. Each chord came out quickly, however he didn't play vigorously. The song being formed was energetic and lifting.

An extra, rather metallic sounding, guitar crept into the song. Demyx glanced over his shoulder. Zexion, eyes closed (well, only one eye could be seen), had started playing. He showed no emotion on his face as each chord erupted from the strings. The song that Demyx had started had now been accompanied with the beauty of some lower chords, making the overall sound seem more enticing than energetic. Zexion's head moved in time with his hand movements, the flopping hair on his face swaying slightly. Demyx couldn't take his eyes off of the other boy, it was too perfect.

Another guitar entered the song, this time being Leon's. He seemed to have created a main tune for the overall piece now, filling in any gaps to the song he felt were weak. Demyx averted his gaze on Zexion, as he realised his strumming had slowed down, confusing the other two. He sped back up, telling himself that he had to impress rather than confuse and irritate. Slowly, he had returned to the frame of mind he was in when he had started playing the song, and continued this way until everyone seemed to agree to end the song with a last few chords followed by a final droning strum.

Demyx relaxed his grip on the guitar's neck, and placed it on the floor. Leon gave a deep breath and smiled.

"Bloody hell, that was excellent!" He exclaimed. "I almost didn't join in when I heard you two, but then wondered if the sound could get any better."

Zexion shifted in his seat, zipping his guitar away. He still held his neutral face, as though not amused. He got up, thanked Demyx and Leon for the session, then left.

Demyx stared at Zexion's response. He had seemed so intimate in his work when he had been playing, but from the sudden departure Demyx was now unsure. He was worried that he had upset Zexion by leading or slowing down. He didn't know, but he wanted to make sure everything was ok.

That was, if he could find him in the school.


	4. I wanna be your dominated love slave

Okies then, next chapter. Not much to say about this other than enjoy… Oh, and thanks again for alerts/faves/reviews. I feel honoured blushes

Oh yeah, note culturally, Sitxh form is the last two years of school in England. Got it memorised??

* * *

The end of the day had come by too quickly. Demyx hadn't seen Zexion at all since he had left the music room so quickly in the morning. Even after trying to take a peek into the other Art lesson had been a failure at finding Zexion. Then again, Axel had grabbed Demyx and yanked him into their own lesson before getting a good chance.

Demyx hadn't told Axel about Zexion yet. He wanted to see Zexion again to gain better knowledge about the guy before telling Axel about the lesson. Axel, on the other hand, could tell Demyx was worked up by something. He wasn't hyper and excitable like he always was; he seemed to actually be showing signs of worry. Demyx only hoped that Axel was thinking that the 'TV theme chord sequences' were the cause of the worry, and not that it was on account of another guy.

Demyx was now waiting by the school gates for his best friend, as was the usual routine if one of them got stuck behind at the end of registration. Rather than being held back, Axel had simply disappeared at the end of registration, and Demyx had no idea why. It had been a rather complicated day and he didn't have the time to think and work out where Axel could have taken off to.

Demyx flipped open his phone, checking for messages. Empty. He didn't know if he was looking for a message from Axel, or hoping to miraculously get one from Zexion.

"I didn't even ask for or offer a number," Demyx mumbled to himself, sinking to the floor. He felt awful, as though someone had blanketed him in negative feelings. He felt completely out of sorts as well as stupid for feeling like this over a guy. Usually, if Demyx liked a guy, he would be more excitable than usual. Even if he was turned down, he would feel annoyed, but soon switch back to chirpy Demyx.

The problem was that Demyx was unsure if he even liked Zexion properly or not. The guy had such a weird way of acting. One minute he seemed like he wanted to kill something and only kept to himself, then suddenly he became a really nice, jokingly type of person. It didn't add up. Even if he had offered a number, Demyx wouldn't be sure if Zexion would even bother phoning him.

"Does the air taste good down there, Dem?"

Demyx looked up at the sound of Axel's voice. Getting up, he brushed himself off and responded, "Quit it, will ya? You've been pissing me off about that stupid remark I made all day."

"Still depressed, eh?" Axel asked, looking concerned. "Look, maybe this'll cheer you up. Remember someone's coming home with us today? Well, they've offered us a lift there. No bus tonight!"

"Really?" Demyx did feel happier at this news. "Who from?"

"This guy. I think you know him." Axel smirked. "Goes by the name of… Zexion."

"You… what?" Demyx asked, feeling a little sick. He peered around Axel to see if Zexion was hiding behind, but there was no sign of anyone.

"Yea, I invited someone over, like I mentioned this morning. Anyways, I invited Zexion over earlier in the week. Got talking to him in Music and he sounded really enthusiastic about it." Axel poked Demyx. "C'mon, he'd waiting for us in the car park."

Without hesitation Axel grabbed Demyx's arm and dragged him back in the direction of the school. Demyx was speechless. He thought it would be a laugh to see who Axel had persuaded into coming over to Demyx's- it was something Axel liked to do every now and again. But this wasn't Demyx's idea of fun now. His head was buzzing and he didn't really know where he was being lead, even though he saw the car park every day on passing the Music block.

The public car park at the main entrance to the school rather than the student entrance was crowded with parents ushering students into cars before speeding off. It was as though people were afraid to park, as they drove in, stopped in the middle of the car park, and then drove off once the student was in the car. Axel continued to pull Demyx along, making his way to the end of the car park where Zexion leant against a black car. He seemed rather annoyed at the arrival of Demyx and Axel, with his usual (Demyx guessed) look of death on his face.

"Yo!" Axel smiled, shoving Demyx at the car and leaning next to Zexion. "Thanks again for the lift."

"Don't mention it," Zexion said blankly as he got into the driver's seat.

Axel hopped into the back as Demyx tried to recover from the abrupt contact with the car. Axel smirked at Demyx as there was no more room in the back on account of Zexion's guitar taking up the other seat. Sighing, Demyx walked around to the other side of the car and sat in the passenger seat next to Zexion.

"Oh, isn't this gonna be fun!" Axel said excitedly, completely out of character.

Neither people in the front responded to Axel's remark. Zexion started the car and swiftly reversed out of the space.

"Where to?" Zexion asked, staring at Demyx. The look of death stayed in his eye, causing Demyx to feel even more uneasy than he already did.

"Uh… um…" Demyx started. _Why is he so angry? _"N-number 9, Water Cress Close."

"So that would mean going which way?" Zexion asked, a slight tone of impatience in his voice.

_Maybe he just had a really bad day_, Demyx thought. _He was fine in the lesson, not like a string broke or I ruined the song… Or did I?  
_

"You gotta go through town and round the roundabout, then down the road on your left," Demyx managed to say, trying to sound apologetic of he had ruined Zexion's lesson.

"Simple enough," Zexion shrugged, driving out of the school.

Demyx looked out of the window, watching the trees and houses whiz slowly by as Zexion started to accelerate. He felt awful, as though he'd gone and killed Zexion's cat or something similar; it wasn't as though Demyx knew if Zexion owned a cat.

Traffic started to build up by the bus stop and Zexion slowed.

"Ha ha, suckers have to get the bus!" Axel laughed from behind, prodding the window.

"Don't you get the bus everyday though, Axel?" Zexion asked. "This would mean you are one of those losers."

Demyx peered at him. The angry tone in Zexion's voice had gone when he had spoken. The look of death had removed itself and Demyx noticed the tight grip Zexion had had on the steering wheel when the journey started had now loosened.

"Yeah, I guess I do get the bus here every day," Axel agreed. "But today, I am not a loser; which makes them even more losers than usual."

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Hey, there are probably no sixth formers taking the bus today!"

The traffic ceased and Zexion began to accelerate again as he made their way into town.

"How's about some music for the rest of our journey?" Axel asked, leaning into the front before getting an answer and flicking the radio on. A strange mix of country folk-music buzzed out of the machine, blurting out the words, 'I wanna be your dominated love slave!'

Axel burst into a fit of laughter. "What the fuck sorta stuff do you listen to, Zex? I mean what the fuck sorta song is this?"

Demyx couldn't help but stifle a snigger. For someone who seemed like a demon, Zexion seemed to have a bizarre taste in music.

"It's Green Day," muttered Zexion.

Axel laughed even more. "You can't fool me with that crap! Green Day sing rock songs, and this ain't rock!"

"I know," Zexion said calmly, staring blankly at the high street ahead. "But this is Green Day."

"But it doesn't sound like them!" Axel chuckled. "You'll never convince me that this is Green Day. Now if you said it was an elf or a leprechaun then we'd be in business."

'_And that was Dominated Love Slave by Green Day,_' the woman on the radio said once the song came to a finish.

Axel stopped laughing instantly. "Bugger, did I hear that right? That actually was Green Day?"

Demyx sighed. "Yes, Axel, that was Green Day."

Zexion turned, smiling slightly at Demyx, before looking back to the road. In response, Demyx blushed, and returned to staring out of the window.

"This the road?" Zexion asked, as he turned around the roundabout.

"Yeah, it's down there," Demyx replied, pointing at a road tunnelled by trees for an entrance, which then opened out to reveal a regular road dotted with houses. Zexion turned left off the roundabout and took the route, stopping outside a house Demyx pointed out as his. The house was small and slightly out of sight from the other houses which were lined neatly on the road.

There wasn't anything that instantly said 'home sweet home' about the house, but Demyx lived there all the same and liked it. The drive was made of rubble rather than gravel and the front garden was a simple patch of lawn. Demyx's parents were constantly on business trips or out so it was up to him to keep the house in good condition. He didn't tend to the outdoors since his parents were never around to actually sit and admire it, so Demyx made sure the interior was satisfactory, since it was where he occupied. He made sure the only sign of mess was in his own room, since it was his domain and the only room that was continuously lived in. He had TV, music and internet in his room so there wasn't much point in littering the living room and study. The kitchen and bathroom were used for everyday purposes, which Demyx cleaned regularly and every other room was left untouched.

Demyx got out of the car, Zexion and Axel following his example, and went to the front door. He fumbled in his pocket for the door keys, retrieving them eventually and revealing them into the open as a small bunch. The bunch was held together with a small crystal blue wavy patterned key ring. Turning the key in the lock, Demyx opened the door and the three boys stepped in.


	5. Emo?

Da-da-da!! Chapter five yee!! This one's a little longer than the others, but that's a good thing, I promise you!!!!

* * *

"Err, make yourself at home… snacks are in the fridge… Um… I'll be back in a minute."

Leaving Axel and Zexion in the kitchen, Demyx darted upstairs. On entrance to his bedroom, he chucked his bag to the side and stumbled to the mirror on his wardrobe. The original aim of the mirror was to show a full body reflection of whoever stood in front of it, the main principle for all mirrors. However, as time had gone by, and more pictures found they're way onto the wardrobe, the mirror had been plagued and shrunk so now when Demyx looked he only saw his face looking back at him. A rather gloomy face.

"Why the hell am I so worried?" Demyx asked himself, as though expecting his reflection to start a conversation and answer back to him.

He put a hand through his hair and left the mirror, starting to pace up and down his room, wondering why Axel had invited Zexion over. Usually, if Axel wanted to invite someone over, he would drag along someone that the two boys had spoken to at least once in their lifetime. As it was, they never ended up befriending anyone who came over; they mostly bored the person after an hour or so. Now, thinking over Zexion, Demyx didn't think Axel had ever spoken to the guy.

"Kinda rude to leave guests downstairs," Axel's voice said from the doorway.

"Axel." Demyx stopped pacing. "Why did you—"

"--- Why did I?" Axel smirked, walking into the room. "I got chatting with him the other day. He seemed pretty bummed out so I, being the kind sorta person I am, invited him over."

He shrugged, making his way towards Demyx, smirk still stuck in place on his face. "It's only coincidence that you had a lesson with him today."

Demyx stared at the floor. He had a feeling there was something more to the set-up, but he didn't want to seem like he was asking too many questions at this point. The smirk on Axel's face changed to a grin as he eyed his friend.

"Ooooh, it's something more than the lesson, isn't it?" Axel asked in a rather annoying voice. "You like him, don't ya?"

"I dunno," Demyx mumbled. He sensed Axel's expression change to one of hurt. He looked up. "Hey, it's not like I won't tell you everything. I'm speaking the truth. I really dunno if Zexion's right or not. There's something weird about him."

"Nah, I think he's zexy enough for you," Axel said, patting Demyx's back and exiting the room. "Best not leave your guest too long."

Demyx sniggered. "Zexy? What's that supposed to mean?"

He followed Axel down the stairs to the kitchen. Zexion was leaning by the sink, staring at a calendar on the opposite wall.

"Your parents out a lot then?" he asked when Demyx settled himself by the fridge.

"Err… yeah," Demyx mumbled, blushing as the sun dazzled against Zexion's hair from the window behind.

"So, that means you live here on your own most of the time?" Zexion enquired. "Must be pretty cool living alone."

"He doesn't live alone!" Axel protested, grabbing Demyx possessively. "The poor thing would never cope! I keep him company."

Zexion smirked. "Oh, really?"

Demyx turned away. Not just out of embarrassment, there was another reason why he couldn't look at Zexion. The guy had just smirked, which didn't really seem possible. Not only was it a smirk, it was a rather demonic smirk that was overpowering. Demyx could feel his jaw heat up when he was looking at Zexion- he didn't really want to look like a red tomato in front of him.

Axel's response to Zexion was different. He jumped away from Demyx as though the blondes had a disease festering on him. "No, no. Not like that," Axel said, raising his hands in the air. "He's my buddy. Besides, I'm already taken."

Zexion shrugged, hiding the visible side of his face in his chest, as though hiding some sort of emotion. "Ok, then."

For the next couple of minutes the three boys stood in silence. That was, until Axel snapped his fingers.

"Hey, Dem. Why don't we go up to yours?" he asked. "It's a heck of a lot more fun up there than down here. The only pleasure we get out of this room is cooking, which isn't exactly entertainment unless we burn the house down at the same time."

Demyx stared at this last remark. Axel sure did like his fire, probably something to do with his hair colour, and liked to overemphasise the consequences of it every now and again.

"Ok," Demyx mumbled at Axel's original suggestion.

He took the lead up the stairs, Axel and Zexion trailing behind, and entered his room that was first in the corridor.

"Yup," Axel smiled, flopping onto the mattress on the floor that acted as his bed. "Much more of a sociable setting."

Zexion stood in the doorway, a little uneasy. "What do we do now, then?"

"Hey, why don't we have a sing song?" Axel suggested.

"What?" Zexion and Demyx both exclaimed. Demyx, at this point, was standing by his own bed, trying to look relaxed, but failing.

"You know," Axel said, waving a hand. "You both play guitar so we've got instruments. All we need are the singers." At this he made a sweeping motion with his hands, including all three on the idea.

"Ok," Demyx said, sitting on his bed finally and grabbing his guitar that lay by it. His real guitar, not the acoustic from school.

"Is that your guitar?" Zexion asked, feeling a little braver at the essence of the instrument, and entering the room.

"Yeah, it's my baby," Demyx brimmed. He stroked the light blue bodywork on the electric guitar, his fingers tracing the lines of the wood grain, which was a slightly darker blue, acting as waves. The look of waves was enhanced by highlights of wisps and delicate bubbles dotted at random.

"It must play beautifully," Zexion gasped, mesmerised by Demyx's finger work on the guitar.

"Wanna go?" Demyx asked, prizing the guitar away from him and offering it up to Zexion.

"Sure." Zexion slowly took hold of the guitar, treating it with the greatest of care, as though it were a delicate baby. He slung the strap over his shoulder and played a quick chord sequence before ushering a 'wow.'

"Beautiful or what?" Demyx asked, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Very," Zexion replied, impressed. He returned the blue beauty to Demyx. "I'd better go get mine before jealousy strikes."

Zexion strode out of the room, leaving Demyx to smile to himself.

Axel shimmied off of the mattress on the floor towards Demyx's feet.

"I think he likes you," Axel whispered, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, his grin fading. "He was commenting on my baby."

"I think there was a double meaning in that 'beautiful.' Also, he was eyeing your hands as much as the guitar. Watching how you move your hands." At this Axel smirked once again.

Demyx flung his leg at Axel, missing on purpose, but managed to get a response from Axel, who shimmied back to his mattress. "Don't make up crap!"

Zexion came back, wielding his own guitar which Demyx recognised from the morning.

"So, what should we sing to begin with," he asked, sitting on the bed by Demyx. "That's what the plan is, right, Axel?"

"Yea," Axel replied, sitting himself up. "Uhhh, what to sing…"

While Axel thought an idea came to Demyx. He tapped his foot on the floor, then strummed a couple of chords. In an over-the-top hill-billie tone of voice, he sung the words, _"I wanna be your dominated love slave!"_

Zexion laughed at the sudden outburst from Demyx, followed by Demyx also laughing. Axel merely frowned.

"No way," he growled. "Don't even joke about that!"

Demyx wiped a tear of laughter away. "Sorry, Ax. Couldn't help it!"

Zexion had also stopped laughing and now bent down over his guitar to play a song. He strummed a few strong chords, then after one round of the sequence, he started to sing.

"_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you." _

Demyx smiled, joining in on his guitar with his own vocals.

"_Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do."  
_

Demyx and Zexion continued playing, building up excitement in the group. Axel beamed.

_  
__"Because the drugs never work!"_ he yelled, jumping up from his bed on the floor.  
_"They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean!  
They're gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine!"_

The excitement now within the song had reached its maximum peak and the three boys all sung.

"_They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me!  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed!  
So darken your clothes  
And strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"_

The music ceased, Axel pointing at himself for the final 'me' thst was sung, before jumping onto the floor cross-legged.

"Woo"" he shouted. "That was great."

"Yeah, I could agree with that," Zexion said blankly.

Demyx smiled. He could have never thought that Zexion showed a look of death upon first meeting as he was joining in and seemingly having fun with Axel and Demyx.

'_It's a strange way of saying that I know "I'm supposed to love you"  
"I'm supposed to love you"'_

Demyx jumped at the sudden muffled sound of a band. Axel soon revealed the song to be his phone ringing. He smiled at the number calling him.

"It's Roxy!! I gotta take this!" Jumping out of the room, Axel left Zexion and Demyx alone.

"Huh, he likes Fallout Boy, then?" Zexion said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Sorry?" Demyx asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Fallout Boy." Zexion repeated. "Axel's ringtone was Fallout Boy."

"Oh," Demyx mumbled. "So that's what it was. He wouldn't tell me."

"Guess he was embarassed that he liked emo music." Zexion slung his guitar off from around him, placing it on the bed. "Well, they used to be an emo-band."

"What's emo?" Demyx asked.

Zexion sniggered, then stopped. "You've never heard of an emo?" Demyx shook his head. "Well, an emo… I'm an emo. Emo's are… err… well… they're just stereotyped as these people that want to kill themselves all the time and are always depressed. Oh, and they have a specific way of dressing and listening to music. Bugger, it's hard to emplain."

Demyx stared. "You're emo?"

Zexion turned slowly to face Demyx. "Yeah. I'm usually referred to as wanting to kill myself and stuff. Oh and the fact I always wear tight stuff." He shrugged. "I guess you could call me emo. I seem to fit the category. And…"

Zexion looked down, ashamed at what he was going to mention_. He's too damn innocent_, he thought. _I shouldn't scare him._

"What's wrong, Zexion?" Demyx asked, putting a hand on Zexion's. Zexion tensed a bit at the touch, then relaxed at the gentleness and softness of the other guys hand.

"Well.." Zexion started. "To tell you the truth. I created a barrier around me so that I could be alone and live on my own accord. I didn't want any friends. It was only until recently my barrier was too much for me and I started to scare myself at being so far apart from everyone. I felt unloved without having friends there for me."

He stopped, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, you must be confused."

Demyx shook his head. "No. I wanna help you as much as possible. I'll be your friend and help you through this."

Zexion looked back at Demyx. He smiled, leaning in. "Thanks," he whispered to Demyx. "But I think you want something more. And so do I."

Demyx froze as Zexion put his head on Demyx's shoulder. "Demyx," Zexion muttered. "Since I saw you this morning, I thought… I thought maybe you could help me."

"Yeah?" Demyx asked, cautiously moving his hand to Zexion's side. "How can I help you?"

"I… I…" Demyx could feel the tremble in Zexion's voice. "I need… someone… to love… me."

Demyx placed his other hand around the other side of Zexion. "You want me to love you?"

Zexion closed his eyes. "I scared myself too much. I had no one to love. I felt sick. You were the only one who spoke to me in ages, trying to make me join in this morning."

Demyx pulled his hands forward, bringing Zexion towards his chest, into a hug.

"Ok." He smiled. "I'll love you."

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx. "Arigato."

* * *

Yee!!! No more waiting!!! Now the fun can begin!!! 


	6. Kings eat muffins for breakfast?

Wee, next chapter. Apologies that it's taken a while to update this one, but it's kinda long. Well, hopefully there wont be as much of a wait next time around.

* * *

"Demyx?"

The sun drifted casually through the curtains. Demyx frowned at the unwanted sunlight, turned over and cuddled his duvet.

"Wakey, wakey, Dem!"

Demyx wriggled under the covers, avoiding the welcoming world along with the voice that kept entering his mind. A nudge aroused him further from his half-sleepless mind.

"C'mon, lover boy. I'm hungry."

Demyx lifted the covers up, opening his eyes as he did so. Axel stood by the bed, arms folded, looking rather grumpy.

"Axel…" Demyx mumbled. "What's the time?"

"I dunno," Axel replied. "But I'm hungry and there's no food in the house. I've been trying to wake you for ages but nothing worked."

Demyx rolled over, stretching a hand for the clock on his desk. It read 7am.

"C'mon," Axel moaned. "As it is we're gonna have to find a shop that's open at this kinda time. I wanna leave now so I don't have to wait as long to finally eat."

Demyx spun to the side of the bed, getting up. "This is earlier than we usually get up for school."

"Well, I happen to be hungry earlier this Saturday," Axel complained.

Demyx sighed. "There's cereal."

The red-head made a disgusted face. "Look, I can handle those pencil shavings during the school week but not at the weekends. Look, I'm too hungry to shop. Let's go order something. There's that Starbuck's in town."

"Alright," Demyx mumbled, grabbing some clothes from his wardrobe. He exited the room and entered the bathroom.

* * *

"So…" Axel smirked. "I want details."

Demyx sighed as they got on the bus. He wasn't feeling bubbly, even though he had no worried since it was the weekend. It was probably something to do with Axel. He was being awfully talkative and inquisitive today.

"He doesn't have anyone to love him." Demyx sat down at the back of the bus. "He shut himself from a social life and now he feels lonely. He wants friends. He wants me to love him."

Axel slapped his thigh and raised a hand in the air. "Alright! Goddamn that was fast. I mean, you just met him and he wants you. I told you he liked you."

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, I guess you were right."

Axel looked at Demyx, slightly puzzled. "You don't seem to be happy though. You like him, right?"

The blonde continued to smile in a slightly pained way. "I guess it hasn't sunk in that I'm with Zexion now. He's such a mystery."

Demyx recalled the events of the night before in his head. Soon after Zexion had returned Demyx's hug the silver-haired boy had called it a day and left. Axel returned some time later to find Demyx staring into space and smiling goofily, repeating Zexion's name over and over again.

"So, what did Roxas say?" Demyx asked, changing the subject. "You haven't seen him in ages."

Axel looked down, avoiding eye-contact as he felt giddy whenever he talked about Roxas. "He's so sweet! He was phoning me to say how lonely he was in the chalet without me. He then gave me a really detailed report of everything he's been up to in the two weeks he's been there with his family so far. I miss him so much; I just wanna gobble him up!"

Demyx laughed. "But if you do that, then you would still miss him. When's he coming back?"

Axel's face fell. The red from his cheeks that had blended with his hair dissolved. "His parents want to stay an extra week so he wont be back until after school finishes. I thought I'd get some more time with him in the final lessons of the year but I guess I was wrong. I was really looking forward to our final lesson of the year, Art, I think. I was gonna draw something really cool for him and then say 'Well done, pal. We made it through the first year.'"

Axel turned around in his seat to look out of the window. "Now I'm gonna sit there on my own and have to congratulate myself."

Demyx peered at Axel, wondering if his best friend was going to fall to pieces and cry. Unfortunately, the red-head had shifted around so much it was impossible to see.

"Hey, think of it this way." Demyx shook Axel's shoulder to get his attention. "You get all summer with him. It's not like he's having another holiday during August, right?"

Axel smiled, squeezing Demyx's shoulder as a 'thank you.' "You're right! Gosh, it's his birthday in August; he's a summer child, you know? So young, bless him. Wow, I can see him everyday of the summer!"

Demyx grinned, standing up. "Well, it's our stop. Better stop fantasising; otherwise that coffee will never be in us."

_

* * *

_

_Ok, so how the hell am I gonna portray these in a final piece of poetry. Well, I guess I could write some sort of story, but that sounds dull. Hmm…_

Zexion tapped his pen on the paper, sprawled with writing in every direction as though disregarding the ruled lines neatly placed on the page previously. The faint sound of music played in his ears to keep him focussed and help inspire his mind.

_C'mon, My Chemical Romance. You guys are pros at the feeling of loss. So how come I'm listening to your songs and nothing is coming to my head?_

The song came to an end and a new one took its place, the theme slightly brighter than its predecessor.

_Well, this wont help. I'd better give up on looking for help. Hey, that's pretty good. Searching… searching for what? Help? No, I've lost something. What could I have lost…? Myself? Yes! Searching for the most important possession of all, myself! That would make a good line. _

_This is much better than writing about an object I happened to have lost once. By writing about getting lost you have a whole new perspective of the idea of lost. I can show emotions. Well, you're not an emo if you can't show emotions._

Zexion turned the page in his note pad, jotting down his fresh new thoughts.

"Sir, you're coffee."

Zexion looked up from his paper, thanking the waitress for his beverage. She left his presence, returning to the counter at the back of the shop to serve other lingering customers.

The silver-haired boy took a sip of the hot liquid, absorbing his surroundings as he did so. He sat in a darkly lit coffee house, dotted with several business men trying to wake themselves up for the long day they had ahead of them. A group of young teenage girls sat near the counter, eyeing one of the waiters.

It was fairly quiet for a Saturday, probably because there was a larger selection of coffee houses to choose from on the high street.

Satisfied with the caffeine running through him, Zexion continued his work.

The door opened, followed by grumbling as two customers entered. Zexion didn't look up; he had far too much to work on and very little time to get it completed. If it were any other Saturday, then maybe he would have looked at everyone who entered Starbuck's, even if it was a rather impolite thing to do.

"No way. Wonder what he's doing here."

"Huh? What do you mean…? Oh… Yee!!"

The next minute Zexion found himself being disturbed by snaking arms that wrapped around his waist. Ignoring the large black line that had made its way onto his paper, he looked into the green-blue eyes of his disturber.

"Hey, Demyx," he mumbled.

Demyx gripped Zexion tighter. "Helloooo!!"

Axel sat himself the other, unoccupied side of Zexion. "Never thought I'd see you in a place like this!"

Zexion stared at Axel, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, well… I have some work to catch up on from… school… so I was treating myself to a coffee at the same time."

"Am I distracting you, Zexion?" Demyx asked feebly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Did I upset you?"

"Oh, no," Zexion said, stifling a smile. "Sorry, I'm just worked up over this piece."

"What is it?" Demyx asked, acting like a curious child.

"It's something that's going towards my final exam next year for English. I gotta write creatively about the theme of 'lost.' Most people in my class are writing about something they lost in their life or when they lost their parents in a shopping centre or something along those lines. I decided to go for a different approach on the subject; I'm seeing what emotions you portray if you alone person are lost."

"Ooooh," smiled Demyx, wriggling in his seat, which made Zexion a little edgy. "That sounds fun!"

Zexion shrugged, ignoring the wriggling body next to him. "It's not as much fun when you have the pressure of it going towards an exam."

"Can I see?" asked Demyx, reaching across for the note pad on the table.

Zexion put a hand over Demyx's. "I'd rather show it to you when I've finished." He smiled, releasing the blonde's arms from around him in return for his own arm to wrap around Demyx's shoulders.

Axel sighed, getting up. "I'll go and get our breakfast, Dem. Do you want anything, Zexion?"

"Nah, I've got something to drink, thanks."

Axel sighed again, and left the table to make his way t the counter.

Zexion exhaled, as though in relief that Axel had gone. "Is there something wrong with Axel today? He seemed upset, he kept sighing. Is it to do with me? Am I not allowed to love you?"

Demyx blushed. "It's nothing like that. It's just that Roxas is on holiday. I dunno if you know him around the school but basically Roxas means a lot to Axel and he misses him."

"Ok." Zexion flicked at the note pad on the table. Deciding he was defeated in writing anything for the day, he slid the book back into his bag while Demyx relaxed in his arm.

"Hey, Zexion?" Demyx asked, slinking slightly off the seat to try and look shorter than the silver-haired boy.

"Hm?" Zexion replied, loosening his hold on Demyx's shoulder to let the blonde slip lower.

"Are you sure you want me to help you?"

The question sounded so out of place, as though there shouldn't really be an answer to the question. Which meant the question shouldn't have existed in the first place. The only way to answer the question in Zexion's mind was to answer another.

He smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" Demyx slunk even lower than he had done, this time almost falling off of the seat. "… You always look so angry when I approach you, but then after a while you're fine. It's as though you think I'm someone else to start off with."

The arm around Demyx lifted him back up onto the seat, and then started to make circular motions with its fingers on the blonde's arm.

"I told you…" Zexion started, stroking Demyx in a relaxing manner. "I shut myself away to avoid making friends, so I don't really know much about being sociable. It's difficult to know how to act when you arrive. I'm usually thinking about something else before I can properly acknowledge that you're there." He nuzzled against Demyx's chest. "But when I know you're there, I love every second of it."

"Ok," Demyx blushed, allowing the arm around him to release and slide around the front of himself. "So it's not as though you're desperate for someone to talk to so you're making yourself like me?"

"If I was making myself like you, why would I love this feeling when you're around me?" Zexion smiled, hugging Demyx. "Besides, thanks to you my smile has returned."

Axel returned to the two with muffins and hot chocolates. Zexion let go of Demyx, grimacing at the sweetness of the items.

"We shall eat like kings!" Axel smiled. "Much better than your cereal at home, Dem."

Zexion laughed at the idea of kings eating muffins and chocolate for breakfast- it didn't seem much like a royal breakfast to him.

Demyx's eyes widened at the sight of the goodies. "Yee! Thanks, Axel!" He took a bite of the gooey double chocolate muffin, ushering a slight moan of delight at the delectable taste. Smirking, Axel took a bite of his own muffin.

Zexion sat back and watched the other two scoff their strange breakfast. It was as though they were racing each other at who could finish last. Whatever the prize was at the end, it was Axel who won. He grinned as Demyx continuously blew short puffs on his hot chocolate to cool it down.

"How can you drink it when it's so hot?" Demyx asked, blowing some more. "I always burn my tongue."

"Drink it quick enough and there's no chance of burning your tongue," Axel replied in triumph.

"Let me help," Zexion offered, leaning towards the white china holding the chocolate liquid inside. He pursed his lips and slowly blew, manoeuvring his breath in a circular motion. He continued to blow for several seconds, before leaning back and returning to his original posture on the seat.

"Longer blows cool it down quickly," Zexion explained. He offered a hand at the cup. "Drink it, it wont burn now."

Demyx eyed the chocolate, and then slowly sipped the drink. His sips soon turned to gulps as he found the drink was at a perfect drinking temperature. When he had finished, he plonked the cup down on the table and smiled.

"Shall we go and get some food for the house now?" Axel asked.

"Okies!" Demyx jumped up from the seat. "See you, Zexion."

Zexion stared, slightly puzzled. "Where are you going?" He felt a little alone now that Demyx had declared he was leaving. Also, the way Demyx had chirped the farewell seemed that wherever he was going was more important than spending time with him.

"We've gotta go shopping 'cos Axel's complaining that there's no food in the house." Demyx replied.

"I'll help," Zexion offered, getting up.

"Wee, ok!" Demyx smiled, hugging Zexion quickly before grabbing his pale hand.

* * *

"Is that the last of the shopping to be unpacked?" Axel asked, leaning against the kitchen work surface.

"I think so," Zexion replied, looking at the empty bags on the floor.

"Good," Axel sighed, stretching. He exited the room and the two boys left in the kitchen heard his heavy footsteps in the stairs.

Demyx wandered over to Zexion, taking hold of his hand. "Thanks for all your help." He smiled, closing in for a hug. Zexion relaxed. Even though he was only a few inches shorter than Demyx, Zexion couldn't help but feel like the blonde was hugging him as though he were a child that needed protection. The silver-haired boy didn't resist as he was pleased with the feeling of protection. He had never felt so loved in all of his life- not even from his parents.

"Don't mention it," Zexion said in a muffled voice as he sadly removed himself from Demyx. In his success, the success which he didn't want, he stroked the blonde's face. From his mouth, he made out the words that he desperately didn't want to say. "I gotta go." Zexion wanted to stay with Demyx forever, he wanted to stay in those protective, childish, hyperactive arms, which also could be loving and calm when necessary. It had only been two days of knowing the guy and already Zexion could decipher certain aspects from Demyx.

Demyx's face fell. "Can't you stay?"

Zexion closed his eyes. He wanted to say yes, alas, he knew the consequences. "Sorry, my parents are a wreck at the moment. If I stayed any longer, the police will be after me."

He turned to leave, but Demyx caught hold of his arm. Zexion stared, slightly confused. Demyx merely smiled in return.

"Dem, I gotta go before the police are called."

Demyx shook his head. "Not yet."

Zexion sighed. "I really wanna stay as well, but I really don't want to explain everything to the police. What's up? Why can't I go."

Demyx released his grip and brought Zexion close to him, in the protective-child cuddle.

"Wo ai ni, " Demyx whispered. "I love you."

He parted with Zexion. The silver-haired boy blushed, nodded a thanks, then left.


	7. How do you cope?

Wee next chapter up already. Thanks to everyone who's been reading/reviewing/favouriting blah blah blah whatever with this story. You make me happy I warn that this chapter's pretty short, but hey, just think positively, at least it's up!!

* * *

Blood. Fresh blood in the morning. A faint pulse of music played in the other room, perfect for the mood and situation.

Zexion looked up at the lime scaled bathroom mirror. Large bags hung under his eyes from lack of sleep; well he guessed both eyes had bags under them even though he could only see one. It made his skin paler than usual, especially when placed by a mass of silver-blue hair.

A tear formed out of the corner of his visible eye- not out of the physical pain he was feeling at that point, but at the loneliness.

Zexion looked behind him to find his notebook sitting on the bed in the other room still in the place he had left it. He turned back to the mirror, smacking his weak palms on the sink, the freshly revealed blood still trickling from his wrists. He stared at the vivid red liquid, and then glanced at the pen knife in the sink.

_One more time_, Zexion thought. _Then never, ever again. I've got Demyx now_.

The tear fell from its place, followed by more. He didn't stop them from flowing.

_Demyx… I miss you…_

Zexion turned the tap on, rinsing the excess blood from his wrists and the knife. He closed the knife, frowned at it, and then chucked it behind him in frustration.

_No. I won't give in to temptation._

He stormed out of his en-suite into his room, making his way towards the stereo. Ah, the relief of no other soul in the house. Twisting one of the knobs on the player, he increased the volume so as to drain everything away.

The silver-haired boy looked back at the book on his bed. It was his reminder that he had work to get a move on with; no matter how much he wanted to suddenly appear at Demyx's.

Wiping away the tears, he sat on the bed and picked up the book.

_It's a poem… It doesn't have to be long… You have a few strong lines already… Just a few more to think up…_

Zexion opened up the book, and started to write.

* * *

"Hey, Axel."

"Yeah?" the red-head answered, not looking up from the computer screen.

"How do you cope?" Demyx slid off the bed, onto the floor.

"With what?" Axel asked, rapidly typing

"Being away from your love."

"Oh…" Axel stopped typing. He removed himself from the computer and looked at his friend. Demyx sat on the floor, cuddling his knees close to his chest. His eyes seemed slightly damper than usual and were staring blankly ahead.

"Dem, it's alright," Axel tried to say reassuringly. However, reassuring in Axel's books was something that didn't happen often.

"I miss him," Demyx mumbled through his hoodie, before sobbing into his sleeves.

_Fuck…_ Axel thought. _He won't be stopping for a while._

_

* * *

_

Zexion scribbled down the final line, smiling to himself. He looked at the time on his stereo, still blaring out dark-themed music. One pm.

_More than enough time to see Demyx… Although since everyone's out for the day why doesn't he come over here…? I'd better see if he's in first though._

Zexion flicked to the inner cover of his notebook where a freshly jotted number jumped out at him. Grabbing the nearest phone, he dialled the number.

"Dem, don't worry about it. You saw him yesterday and you'll see him today as well."

Demyx rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I should phone him?"

A muffled jingle sounded in the room.

"Isn't that your phone, Dem?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I think it is!"

Rifling around on the bed, Demyx retrieved his phone and answered it before the final chime.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Demyx?"_

"Is that you, Zexion?"

"_Yeah, Dem."_

Fresh tears replaced the ones that had just faded away from Demyx's eyes. "I really miss you, Zexion."

"_You do?"_

"Yeah."

"_But it's only been half a day or so since I last saw you."_

"That's too long! I don't ever wanna leave you!"

"_Well, if that's the case why don't you come over here?"_

Demyx wiped away his tears on his hoodie yet again. "Ok."

"_I'll come pick you up. Be about ten minutes, ok?"_

"Ok then."

"_I miss you too, Demyx. Don't worry; we'll be together soon,"_

"Ok."

The phone cut off. Demyx stared at it in bewilderment.

"So?" Axel asked.

"Zexion's coming over to take me to his place." Demyx smiled.

"That's great!" Axel grinned. "You need some alone time with him."

Demyx looked at Axel, slightly confused.

Axel shrugged. "You didn't think I was coming too, did you?"

Demyx blushed. "I dunno, it just seems strange. You're usually somewhere nearby."

The red-head put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I've got my own things to sort out here, ok? You'll be fine."

Demyx nodded. "You're right. It'll be great."

Outside a car pulled up by the house. Demyx clambered over the bed to look outside the window. Down below was the familiar black car that Zexion always drove.

"Ten minutes already?" Demyx wondered.

"I'd say five since that phone call," Axel said, smirking. "Well, you'd better get going. Wouldn't want to have him wait."

"Uh huh," Demyx smiled, dashing out of the room and down the stairs.

Axel waited until he heard the front door slam shut, and then grabbed the phone that lay on his mattress. He took a deep breath in, trying to avoid the tears. He fumbled with the buttons and dialled the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Roxy."

* * *

"You ready?" Zexion asked as Demyx shuffled into the passenger seat.

"Yup."

The silver shone brilliantly in the guy's hair. He smiled, starting the engine.

_You would not believe how much I missed you, Dem_

_

* * *

_

So, yeah, there we have it. Next chapter will be up whenever I get around to actually writing it, which shouldn't be that long away


	8. Dark Decor

Apologies for the wait. It would have been up last night but the computer decided a little thing called internet didn't exist. Oh well, here we are!!!

* * *

Zexion switched the engine off. "We're here."

Demyx hadn't even acknowledged that the car had moved from his own house. He was too busy admiring the fact that he was with Zexion again. It might have sounded pretty stupid that he had only been away from the guy for less than a day, but to Demyx he never wanted to lose sight of Zexion.

"Hey, Demyx, are you ok?" Zexion shook Demyx.

The blonde returned to reality. "Sorry, it's been a strange day. I'm not completely here."

Zexion looked at his hoodie sleeves, as though he could see straight through them to the newly wounded wrists. "No kidding."

"So… is this where you live?" Demyx asked, getting out of the car.

"Uh, yeah," Zexion replied, also exiting the car.

He had parked outside a rather large house, alone from any other building. Demyx had a feeling there were a heck of a lot of empty rooms within the house since there were no other vehicles parked on the large gravel driveway (more like car park) save for Zexion's. He guessed Zexion's parents were out, and even if the guy did have siblings he still felt there would be a load of rooms leftover. Some stone steps lead down to a garden with a water feature at the front of the house. A back gate poked out from around the side of the house, suggesting there was a back garden on the site as well.

"Are there any ghosts in the house?" Demyx asked.

"What makes you say that?" Zexion sniggered.

"Well…" Demyx started, kicking at a bit of gravel. "You always see in the films big houses having ghosts and stuff."

"Trust me, there are no ghosts," Zexion said. "Those houses in the films are always fairly old, and this house is pretty modern interiorly."

"Are we the only ones here?" Demyx asked, looking around for the slightest sign of other beings.

"My parents are out for the day so the house is free," Zexion replied. "C'mon, I'll show you inside."

* * *

"_What's up, Ax?"_

Axel lay on his mattress, phone to ear. He sighed. "Time is cruel, don't you think?"

"_Yeah, I know what you mean."_

"Why do your parents want you there for another two weeks, Rox? Isn't one fortnight enough?"

"_Guess not, although I think they're making us stay longer on account of school."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I think my parents don't wanna return home to start the school run again for one week. Also, they get extra time off work."_

"Can't you rebel?"

"_I tried, Ax. Both Sora and I tried. You know, the terrible twins rebelling against their parents? We tried."_

Axel sat up. "And it didn't work?"

"_It nearly did, but Sora went a little too far."_

"What'd he do?"

"_He brought social life into the situation. From the beginning we had agreed to tell our parents we had a lotta work at school to catch up on and leave it at that, but Sora had to bring Riku into the final conversation."_

Axel laughed. "Of course. He must miss that guy as much as I miss you."

"_I miss you more."_

"Well, think of it this way. We're halfway there. Only two weeks to go. Not two months, just two weeks, which'll fly by."

"_Maybe. It doesn't solve the problem that I won't see you win the swimming gala next week."_

"Don't remind of that. Anyway, Rox, listen to me. The weeks'll fly by and I'll be waiting outside your front door the day you come back, suitcase in hand."

"_You're staying for the summer?"_

"Makes sense. You live so far away from the school I can't really stay any other time."

"_What about Demyx? What about your mum?"_

"She says that so long as I'm happy I can stay anywhere. She wants me to be happy, even if that means not being with her. Anyway, Demyx, on the other hand will have his parents back home in August and he's got himself a new love."

"_Really? Who?"_

"You know that emo-kid who sits at the back of our music lessons?"

"_No way!? And does Demyx know he's emo?"_

"I don't think so. The poor guy doesn't even really know what an emo is!"

"_So, what's this guy like?"_

"He's pretty cool. He can be a little secluded sometimes but other than that he's ok."

"_That's good to know."_

"Oh, and this is the best bit. They met 2 days ago and they've seen each other every day but this morning Demyx was really upset 'cos they hadn't seen each other in half a day! I'm sorry, but that's just too darn cute!"

"_Yeah, Demyx can be cute when he's upset."_

"He's like a little kid, it's so funny!"

"_Yeah."_

"Hey, Roxy?"

"_Mmm?"_

"You ok?"

"_Yeah, I'm just bored of this chalet."_

"2 weeks, Rox. 2 weeks."

* * *

"And finally, here's my bedroom."

Demyx stepped into the room that Zexion had presented to as his own. It was a decent size, not abnormally huge like the rest of the rooms Demyx had seen. One wall was lined with drawers which acted like a desk, cluttered with various wonders. A pile of bean bags sat in the corner by a window looking towards the wooded back garden, next to the bean bags a large stereo. A bed sprung off of the wall by the main door. A door aside from the bed led to an en-suite.

The room was cosy, but there was something about it that seemed miserable. The possible cause of this miserable feeling, in Demyx's eyes, could have been the deep dark blue swarming the walls… Or perhaps it was the dark images that decorated one of the walls? The images seemed to take something innocent and transform it into a more evil substance, for example one picture was of a sheet of music lying on a desk with a heart on top of it, covered in blood.

"Interesting… pictures…" Demyx commented, a little startled.

"They are, aren't they?" Zexion smiled. "Some artists out there today are brilliant."

"Uh… huh…" Demyx lowered himself onto the bed, feeling slightly uneasy.

Zexion turned to the blonde, smiling. However, his smile soon dissolved once he saw the look of fright on Demyx's face.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Um… yeah," Demyx said rigidly. "Just a little shocked at the pictures. I've never seen anything so scary before."

"Scary?" Zexion asked. "They're just showing a different approach to things. It's not meant to be scary."

Silver hair brushed past Demyx as Zexion sat himself on the bed.

"Sorry…" Zexion mumbled. "Sorry I scared you."

Demyx stared at the boy next to him. "You shouldn't be. I'm just not used to this sorta stuff."

"I missed you," Zexion said, moving so that he sat on Demyx's lap, facing the blonde. Demyx flinched as Zexion reached a hand behind, causing chests to press together.

"The thing is…" he continued, leaning closer to Demyx as he fumbled around blindly for something behind him. "I would have turned up at yours this morning, but I had work to do."

His fingers wrapped around a book-shaped object on the bed. Letting air between himself and Demyx, Zexion sat upright, staring into sea green-blue eyes. He waved the notebook he had retrieved in front of Demyx, visible eye taunting the blonde.

"I finished it," he smirked.

Demyx gave a weak smile before taking hold of the note book. He didn't know if he could continue much longer in the room, knowing there were strange images around him. He opened the book, flicking to the last written page.

'_Searching… searching for something_

_A part of myself, or my whole being?_

_The sadness within causes tears to fall_

_Blood to spill_

_Isolation…_

_Where am I?_

_Has my soul been stolen?_

_I feel empty…_

_Blinded by m desperation_

_But who emerges from the outside?_

_Friend or foe?_

_Someone to help?_

_Yes, they have come to assist with my inner pain_

_Help me find myself again'_

Demyx stared at Zexion, slamming the book shut.

"Is this how you felt?" he whispered.

Zexion did not look at Demyx. It felt like déjà vu, Zexion had seemed to have returned to his strange avoiding eye-contact self as he had been at the guitar session on Friday. It may have only been two days since that had happened, but in Demyx's eyes Zexion had loosened up.

The silver haired boy nodded, his face showing sadness. A warm hand touched the side of Zexion's face, turning him. The next thing he knew warm lips formed contact with his own. He tensed at the sudden situation he had been brought into, which caused the other lips to remove themselves.

"Sorry," Demyx mumbled. "I wanted to make you feel better."

"It's alright," Zexion muttered. "I just wasn't expecting it."

He leaned towards Demyx once again. "I like it though." He made contact with the blonde's lips.

Demyx didn't resist. He intertwined his fingers into soft childish silver hair, opening his mouth slightly. He was still new to kissing as he had never been in a really strong relationship with anyone. Sure, he had had a few boyfriends, but he had been too afraid to do anything with them. Zexion was different, he gave Demyx strength. He felt secure with the guy, and adventurous.

Zexion on the other hand, had never had contact with anyone. He was enjoying being able to explore Demyx's mouth with his tongue, the blonde in turn doing the same to him. He put his hands on Demyx's shoulders, shoving the blonde onto his back on the bed.

The two boys released each other's lips for air, catching a glimpse of the other's smirk as they did so.

"That…" Demyx gasped. "… Was pretty good!"

"Mm hm," Zexion smirked, moving aside to lie next to Demyx.

Demyx wriggled closer to Zexion, resting head on chest. An arm formed security around the blonde's shoulders.

"I feel so stupid," Zexion mumbled.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Because I love this feeling," Zexion replied. "I love the contact, the actual love, I love it all."

"Do you love me like I love you?" Demyx asked, stroking Zexion's toned stomach which seeped through the skin tight top which kept it hidden.

There was a pause before the reply. "I love you the most out of all of this. I love feeling like this with you being near me. I love doing everything with you."

Demyx laughed feebly. He was too relaxed to laugh properly.

"Is someone feeling kinky?"

"Maybe…"

"It would be a first for both of us."

"Really?"

Demyx closed his eyes. "Yeah…"

Zexion smiled, slowly finding his own eyes closing.

* * *

"Dem, Demyx?"

The sleep dissolved from the blonde as he opened his eyes. "What's up?"

"It's late… I'd better take you home."

Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's shoulders, causing him to shift position to look into his face.

"You'll be at school tomorrow though wont you?" Demyx asked. "If I depart tonight I'll see you tomorrow?"

Zexion smiled. "I'm gonna take you and Axel to school."

* * *

And there we go. I dunno when I can get the next chapter up, on account of I haven't written it and I'm running away for a couple of days so wont be back 'til the end of the week (don't worry, I'm running to a very caring person!!)


	9. Compete! Swimming gala!

Apologies for the long wait!! But it's here now!!

* * *

There's always something strange about schools come the end of the year. The teachers get into a sporty spirit. However, they don't start running around doing the sports; they make the students do tournaments within their houses for the final time of the year.

Demyx had already faced tennis, rounders and all-round sports day in the last week. There was now only one tournament left- the swimming gala.

All students made their way to the outdoor pool, plain black swimsuits on and towels to hand.

"I hate this," Axel grumbled, slipping his flip flops off once he sat down on a bench by the side of the pool. "I want my board shorts… And how come the girls have all skipped??"

"Time of the month??" Zexion sniggered.

Axel's eyes widened. "ALL of them??"

"I dunno," Zexion said. "But at least all the guys can fit around the pool this year without getting squashed." He looked around at the benches that were slowly being filled with male students of all ages, not a girl in sight.

"We're going to have so much fun!!" Demyx smiled, swinging his legs from the bench.

"You might, waterbaby," Axel sighed. "But I have no Roxy to cheer me on."

"I'll cheer extra hard then!" Demyx said, raising his fists in determination.

Zexion sighed. "No one ever cheers for me."

"We will," Axel said. "Us three have to stick together this year since we're all feeling uneasy over the gala."

The red-head glanced at Demyx, who was tapping his feet together, smiling.

"All feeling uneasy, eh?" Zexion mumbled.

"Ok, he doesn't count!" Axel grumbled.

"At least you're a confident swimmer, Axel." Zexion leant forward, eyeing the pool in front of him.

A head lay on his shoulder, hair tickling his neck. "You'll do your best though, Zex?"

The silver-haired boy put an arm around the blonde.

"I'll try, Dem."

* * *

"Ok, everyone. Settle down!" the PE teacher, Mr Xaldin yelled. Everyone had to call this guy Mr Xaldin, even though the students all knew his first name was Xaldin. It just seemed rather stupid to put a 'Mr' in front of that. It was the same for many of the teachers in the school.

Silence fell. No one dared to not listen to Xaldin since he had rather threatening muscles that could probably snap you in two. Also, Xaldin was good friends with 'Mr' Xigbar, whose punishments were hellsome laser-fests!!

"Ok, can the house members competing in front crawl make their way to the pool!" he yelled. Not only did the guy have muscles like steel, his lungs were also.

"Hey, Xal!!" Axel yelled across the pool, proud for standing up even with the knowledge of Xaldin's punishments.

Xaldin turned around, angry at the one who had defied his order. "Pyro! Sit your arse down! And I've told you before, it's _MR_ Xaldin!!"

"Whatever!" Axel yelled back. "But where the hell are the girls? Only the guys are here!"

"Shut up, Axel!!" Xaldin yelled. "The girl's have their gala separate from the guys this year!!"

"Why!?" Axel yelled. His confidence against this PMT teacher was increasing by the second.

"Why the fuck would I know?!" Xaldin growled. "It was the head's idea; I've nothing to do with it!!"

Axel sat on the bench, smirking with both triumph and interesting thoughts. "Bet's it's to do with dignity," he muttered to Zexion and Demyx.

"Right, four students for the front crawl!!" Xaldin yelled.

Zexion sighed. "Guess that'll be the race I signed up for."

"You'll be great," Demyx smiled.

"Thanks," Zexion mumbled, not convinced.

He stumbled over to the start and slid into the pool.

_This is gonna be a nightmare for my hair_, he thought as he eyed the other contestants, all younger than himself. They also slipped into the pool, shivering slightly at the change in temperature.

_At least I'm not the only amateur who can't dive_

"Ok you lot!" Xaldin yelled from the other end of the pool. "Two lengths of the pool, front crawl. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," all competitors replied.

"Ok then," Xaldin smiled. God, the menace smiled!! "On your marks!!"

Zexion took a breath in and exhaled. _It'll be ok_

"Set!!"

Zexion closed his eyes, arms behind him clutching the side, bending his legs in preparation for the push-off.

"GO!!"

He launched himself from the start, hurling his arms in front of him. They hit the water harder than expected and he grimaced. The cool blue water gave him goosebumps as he placed his face in the water.

A rush of noise hit his ears from students cheering. He couldn't make out any cheers of his own name, but continued to swim.

_I must be going at snail's pace_, he thought, catching a glimpse of someone go past him in the end lane. His arms ached from the strong start but he kept up the pace. He hardly ever swam and his arms had been weakened in previous years from the lack of blood. He had always had terrible times within school swimming lessons, particularly as he was always hurled into the pool. His parents had a pool at home, but he was never in the mood to coat his hair in chlorine in order to splash around for a bit.

The cheers started to die away as he made it to the end of the pool, spun around and started his second length. He glanced up quickly to see everyone near the finish line, one person already climbing out of the pool in success. Zexion panted for air, willing himself to go on even though he knew he was suffering.

_Why'd I cut myself this morning?_ he thought. _But no matter how tired I am I can't just sit here in the middle of a pool._

He slowed his pace to let the strain off of his arms.

"C'mon, Zexion!!" a voice called. He looked up to see Demyx and Axel at the end of his lane cheering for him.

He smiled, succeeding in moving forward a little. His arms no longer had any strength left, however and he started to use his legs to move. He merely moved around in a circle on the spot.

Zexion opened his mouth to call for help, but swallowed a load of water. He choked, slipping under the water.

The further sounds of cheering ceased as Zexion sunk deeper underwater. Fear flooded through him as well as water, unsure of what to do.

More water made its way into his body. He started to lose focus, barely noticing a figure coming towards him.

Zexion slowly opened his eyes, his body aching. Slowly, he turned to the side, confused at his new surroundings. He found Demyx sitting in a chair beside him, uniform on.

* * *

"Hey," he whispered.

Zexion shifted in the bed he found himself in, noticing he still had his trunks on. "Where am I?" he croaked.

"First aid," Demyx answered. "You went underwater so I dove after you. You were unconscious when I got you out so Xaldin sent you to first aid."

"What about the gala?" Zexion managed to say. It was hard to speak.

"It should just be finishing," Demyx sighed, looking at a clock on the wall.

"But… shouldn't you be swimming?" Zexion asked.

"I dropped out," Demyx said in a neutral tone. "I wanted to stay with you."

"But you were so desperate to swim," Zexion said.

"It doesn't matter." Demyx's voice started to waver.

There was a knock at the door and Axel entered, uniform on in its usual messy/casual state and a number or medals around his neck.

"I won every race!!" he beamed.

"Well done," Demyx said shakily. Tears started to form in his eyes.

Axel's face fell. "Dem, don't worry about it. We can go swimming at the weekend. I'll chip in and we can go to the local pool."

Demyx smiled weakly. "No, it's alright. It wouldn't be the same being in a crowded pool."

"No, I insist," Axel said. "Who cares about the number of people there? You love the water; you need to be in it!!"

"No, I'll just play in the bath when we get home," Demyx sniffed.

"Look," Zexion started, moving to a sitting position and wrapping the blanket around his neck. "There's a pool at mine. You can both come over at the weekend."

Axel stared, whistling. "Demyx never told me about that!"

"That's because it's separate from the house," Zexion mumbled. "I never showed it to him."

"You have a pool?" Demyx asked, the shakiness in his voice faded.

Zexion nodded. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah!" Demyx beamed, glomping Zexion.

"Ok, ok, not so tight," Zexion gasped.

Axel chucked a bag at the end of the bed. "Look, it's the end of the day and I wanna go home. Can you hurry up. Your stuff's in the bag."

"Ok," Zexion said, pulling on his shirt and trousers. "Let's get outta here."

* * *

So that's that. Not as long as other chapters but I was kinda having writer's block... Not exactly but I just couldn't find the words and the detail is all... If that makes sense. Dunno when the next chapter will be up 


	10. My hair will go green!

Apologies for the week-long wait. I started this chapter at the beginning of the week but had a lotta other stuff I've been doing. Blame most of it on Naruto since I bought a loada DVDs the other day Well, here we are!!

* * *

"_Axel, wake up, it's the weekend!"_

Brushing red hair out of his face Axel opened his eyes. He could see blonde hair. Half-asleep, he smiled.

"_C'mon, Axel!"_

"But it's so cosy just here." Axel thrust an arm out, bringing the blonde towards him.

"_Quit it, you're tickling me!!"_

"But I missed you, Rox."

"Roxas?!"

The blonde struggled, freeing itself from Axel's grip. Now fully awake, the red-head saw the mistake he had made.

"Fuck!" he moaned, rubbing his head to make sure he was properly awake.

"What would Zexy had said with you glomping me?" Demyx asked, mockingly putting his hands on his hips to act cross.

"Quit with the acting," Axel grumbled. "You glomp everyone so it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Demyx's hands slipped off of his hips. "That's a point."

Axel sat up in his little bed. "So, we're going to Zexion's?"

"Yup!! Hurry up so we can catch the next bus!"

* * *

"Jeez, this place is awesome!"

Demyx smiled, walking up the stone steps to the front door. "You haven't even seen the interior yet!"

The door flung open before Demyx had a chance to knock. Zexion stood there, dressed in his usual skinny jeans and tshirt. His clothes clung to him so tightly it made Axel and Demyx's clothes look like they would fall off any minute now.

"Hey there," Zexion said, smiling slightly. "Come on in. I gotta introduce you."

Demyx slid an arm around Zexion's waist. "Ok!"

Axel trailed on behind the two as they entered a large living room decorated in neutral colours to give an oriental look. Sitting neatly on a sofa opposite the entrance was a woman in a summery dress and her supposed husband in casual shorts and shirt.

"Hello there!" The woman smiled, flicking her ginger hair. She stood up and approached Zexion, Axel and Demyx. "I'm Sally Roku, Zexion's mother. There's no need for formality, you may call me Sally. And this is Jack." She pointed to the man on the sofa, who got up on cue and shook hands with Axel and Demyx.

"Glad to finally meet you!" he said, his black messy hair bouncing from side to side. "I'm so glad you two have befriended my son. You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see Zexion's smile back. I don't think I've seen him like this since he was very young."

Demyx smiled. "I came over last weekend but you were out so I never got the chance to meet you." He pulled Zexion closer to him. "I'm glad to meet you too!!"

Jack and Sally didn't flinch at Demyx's actions; they merely smiled and turned their attention to Axel.

"Ah, the red-head. You must be Axel, then," Sally said happily. "It was so kind of you to invite Zexion to Demyx's that day. I started to feel that Zexion would never be social towards anyone. And now he's so close to Demyx!"

Axel shrugged. "Well, you know, I just---" He stopped and gawked. "Hang on, you're ok with them!!" He pointed almost accursedly to the two, Demyx now nestling his head on Zexion.

"Of course," smiled Jack. "So long as Zexion is happy."

Axel stood in silence, thinking to himself. _'So long as he's happy?' Sounds a bit like my mum._

"Hey mum," Zexion said as Demyx continued to nestle against him.

"Yes, Zex?"

"We were gonna use the pool."

Both parents looked at each other, then at Zexion.

"But what about your trouble last week?" Jack asked, slightly stern. His attitude had changed, similar to the way Zexion's did.

"I'll be ok," Zexion said. "Besides, I don't plan on getting in the pool."

"Ok, just be careful," Jack said.

"You boys have fun," Sally chirped, forcing a smile through her concerns.

* * *

"My parents are kinda overprotective," Zexion mumbled. He had built up the courage to sit by the water's edge and was now rolling his jeans up and dipping his feet in the warm water. Of course, you would never get cold water in an indoor pool unless you wanted it, which was very rare for Jack and Sally.

"Don't worry about it," Axel said, flicking water in Demyx's direction. "At least your parents know you're around. My parents don't really care that much, so long as I'm cool. I haven't seen my mum in ages; she just let's me do whatever I want. My dad doesn't want to know me though."

"Doesn't want to know you?" Zexion asked, swirling the water around with his feet.

"Yeah, he didn't realise having a kid means you have to pay to look after it," Axel started. He smirked at the idiotic thoughts his father had. "He wasn't on the best terms with my mum anyway so he called it quits. I met him a few times when mum tried to make things better; he was all affectionate but when it came to ordering take-out for the night, he didn't wanna pay for me. I don't care, that bastard can do what he wants. Mum's great though, she gives me loadsa stuff to 'make up' for him not being there and lets me stay with whoever I want. She's happy living with her own friends so I don't feel that bad for leaving her. I treat her like an old friend rather than a parent."

"You're weird," Zexion said. "Most people would be a bit scarred if their father decided not to pay for them but you just laugh it off and don't care."

"That's 'cos I don't," Axel scowled. "He's basically one of those guys who gets hitched with someone, fucks them, and then runs off when there are signs of a child. That's what I tell most people when they ask about him. I say I never knew my father, which is kinda telling the truth. I wouldn't have known him if mum hadn't tried to sort out the situation."

"Ok," Zexion mumbled.

"Hey, Zex, why don't you come in?" Demyx asked.

"I'm not a fan of the water…" Zexion muttered. "And I'm not changed."

"The water's so fun, though!!" Demyx smiled. "Maybe I could sway you into getting in the water?" He made several little waves in the water.

"I doubt it," Zexion said, eyeing the water Demyx splashed around.

"Dem, you suck!" Axel laughed as droplets of water from Demyx's waves hit him. "If you wanna drench someone, this is the way you do it!"

He smirked and shoved the water with force to cause a large wave. He aimed the wave at Demyx, soaking him.

Zexion removed his feet from the pool and sat on a sun bed away from the water to avoid getting splashed.

"Aw, you got my hair wet!" Demyx whined. "It's gonna go green!!"

The red-head laughed. "Dem, the chlorine wont do anything to your hair, trust me."

"But the other day I heard someone's hair went from blonde to green after getting out of the pool at school!!"

Axel's laughs got louder. "That's what happens when you bleach your hair! Dem, your hair's au naturale!!"

"Well, I don't wanna play anymore," Demyx moaned. "You're vicious when it comes to splashing!"

"Party-pooper!" Axel jeered. He exited the pool, however and dried himself off with his towel that hung over a shelf on the wall. "I'm gonna go home, ok? I got some stuff to do." _I gotta phone Roxy_

"Alright," Demyx chirped, forgetting about being splashed.

"I'll leave you two be," he smirked, slipping his tshirt and flip flops on. He slid the door to the outdoors on, went through, and then closed it again, disappearing from view.

"Well," Zexion started once the sound of Axel's feet treading on gravel had dissolved. "Are you coming out? It's awfully lonely up here."

Demyx smiled, and slid under the water. _What's he playing at_, Zexion thought to himself, slowly rising from the chair. He walked casually toward the pool's edge. A blurred Demyx could be made out at the bottom of the pool. Zexion leaned over the side cautiously to get a better look. The Demyx shape was motionless.

"Aw, crap," Zexion whispered. "He's---"

A gush of water erupted from the pool and the silver-haired boy found himself being pulled into the water. He went under briefly before finding himself being hauled to the surface.

"Shit!" he spluttered, clawing the poolside. "What the fuck?"

Demyx was next to him, beaming.

"I got you in the pool!" he chanted.

"Yeah, you did," Zexion gasped. "My clothes are drenched."

Demyx slipped back under the water, resurfacing between the wall and Zexion, causing the silver-haired boy to rest on the blonde's back. Demyx smiled, launching himself to the shallower water, keeping a tight hold on Zexion all the way.

When he could touch the bottom of the pool with his feet, Demyx stopped, which allowed Zexion to get off.

"Feel safer now?" Demyx asked.

"I'm not scared of the water, I just don't find enjoyment in it," Zexion mumbled. "It still doesn't make up for my un-dry state though."

Warmth pressed itself against his lips. He groaned in pleasure as he opened his mouth, allowing Demyx's snaking tongue entry. Zexion didn't return a move to Demyx. He relied on the blonde's moves alone.

Cool air hit him as the warmth was removed from his lips, Demyx looking at him calmly, damp hair pressed against his face.

"Does that make up for it?" Demyx asked.

"I dunno," Zexion smirked. "Maybe…"

He wrapped his arms around the blonde's wet, bare back, moving his lonely lips towards Demyx's. This time, Demyx was the one to moan in pleasure as Zexion dominated him. The blonde's fingers crept up Zexion's back, causing him to shiver. The fingers rested in damp silver hair, which seemed almost black now. Beautiful, demonic hair.

Zexion released his tongue from Demyx's mouth and placed a light kiss on his lips. He nibbled slightly on the blonde's ear, smiling devilishly at the squealing response.

"Whatever you do to me," Zexion whispered in the blonde's ear. "I will always love you…"

* * *

Jack and Sally... Yeah, I know, brilliant isn't it!! But don't think Zexion has a skelltal father now, it's just 'coincidental' Ah, I love my evil plotting mind... Oh, and this chapter's making me wanna do fan art for it, which reminds me, if anyone wants to do fanart, just let me know, ok? I got a querie on it last week on DeviantArt so thought I'd mention it in case people are scared I'd eat them for thinking something like that -laughs- pfft, yeah right, I'd never do that!! 


	11. Neopolitan teddy bear

Next chapter!! Hee, I have writeen a little of the next one, so it might be up soonish. Problem is tomorrow I'm getting my exam results arrgggh!! so I'm kinda busy and I have work the next day. Let's hope I write something up. Anways, I'll shut up about that. Enjoy this chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Let's see, have I left anything behind? I don't think so… Not long now!! Axel will be surprised!!_

Roxas stood up from his freshly packed case and looked in the mirror, his reflection smiling back at him through luscious thick blonde hair.

"Soon, Axel, soon," he said to himself. He turned to leave the small room he had occupied as his bedroom for the last couple of weeks, kicking something as he did so. He crouched down to see what it was that had escaped from his case, and smiled even more at his discovery.

"_Roxas, I wanted to get you something for your trip, but could only think of ice cream, and, well, I knew you'd be getting a lotta ice cream when you're away so…"_

"_What did you get me, Axel?"_

"_It's kinda stupid, but I got you an ice cream bear. See? It's neopolitan colours!"_

"_Wow, it's so cool! Thanks a bunch, Ax!"_

"_Hey, hey, you're suffocating me!!"_

"_So what? You always suffocate me!!"_

Roxas picked up the bear Axel had given him on the day of his departure and tucked it safely into the hood of his short-sleeved.

_I hope you like my present too, Axel_

"Roxas? You packed yet? Dad's packing the car up!!" came a voice from down the hall of the small chalet.

From around the corner of Roxas' door poked his brunette twin brother, Sora, with the same messy hair and large deep blue eyes as himself.

"I can't believe we're getting outta here a day early!" Sora beamed. "Riku's gonna be so happy!""

"Are you gonna go up to the school when we get back?" Roxas asked, hauling his sports bag which he used as a suitcase onto his back.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Sora smiled, entering the room. "Yeah, I'll go with you up there!!"

"Hey, you think you could give me a hand and grab my hand luggage?" Roxas asked, struggling under the weight of his bag. "Y'know, since you've got free hands!"

"Sure!"

Oh, and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you told anyone about us coming back early?"

"Nope."

"Good," Roxas sighed. "Let's keep it that way, so that it's a surprise."

"Forget it, I'm not going!"

"Aw, but Axel! What are you gonna do if you don't come to Art?"

"I dunno, I'll find something."

Demyx's face looked like he had been slapped. "So, I'm gonna be on my own??"

Axel sighed, shoving various books into his locker. "I don't think you realise how much you aren't alone. You've got Zexion… I don't have my other half. I'm the one who's alone."

"B-but Axel!!" Demyx was starting to sound desperate, like it was the end of the world or something similar. "I'm not with Zexion in Art, I'm with you!!. That's the way it's always been."

"Yeah, and Roxy's usually there as well, but he's not. This is the final lesson of the year and Roxy's not there."

"Axel…" Demyx leant his head on Axel's back. "I know you wanted to share your success in completing the first year with Roxas, but you can't. He's however many hundred miles away. But it's not time to give up. You can still share your triumph with me."

Axel closed his locker. "You'd share your joy of finishing the first year with me?"

"We're best friends!! I've been through all the rises and falls of the year with you. Why wouldn't I celebrate with you?" Demyx smiled, giving the red-head a friendly hug.

Axel grinned. "Alright, I'll come join you in Art."

_Less than an hour in the car, then I can get to the school. I'll make it there before the end of the day._

"Did you boys have a good time in the chalet?" Roxas and Sora's mother, Mrs Hikari, asked from the passenger seat.

"I guess so," Roxas mumbled.

"Now, Roxas. I told you before." She turned around to face him, her fair hait flopping in her face. "By going on holiday now it meant you would spend more time with friends when the school year finishes.

"I know," Roxas sighed. "It's all over now so there's nothing to worry about."

"That's the spirit." His mother returned to looking forward at the motorway, no matter how dull it was.

"What about you, Sora?" Mr Hikari asked in his official, businessman voice. "Did you have a good time?"

"I liked fishing in the lake," Sora said flatly. He would have rather have been with Riku rather than spend around a month in a small desolate place with his family. But, in order to keep his father happy, he mentioned something they had done. He wasn't lying; fishing had been fun, especially when Roxas had fallen overboard in the boat.

"That's good to know!" Mr Hikari smiled from the driver's seat.

Roxas made a face at his brother. "How could you like that? We ate them afterwards!"

Sora's face went pale. "I thought dad put the fish back afterwards."

"Nope," Roxas mumbled. "He cooked them."

Sora looked at his feet, feeling sorrowful and queasy. "Poor fishies."

Roxas sighed and turned away from the pristine leather seat in front of him to look at the blurs of other cars through the window. He soon heard Sora tap a number into a phone followed by the loudspeaker dialling tone.

_Must be telling Riku about his discovery that he ate a fish he had caught. Poor guy is such a loser sometimes._

"_Hello?"_ a voice answered on the other line.

"Hey Riku, it's me!"

"_Oh, hey Sora! Look, you better make this quick. I have lessons again in a minute."_

"Ok, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be seeing you later."

Roxas smacked his head against the window. _He just told Riku!? He fucking told Riku!? No reference to fish._

"_What? Really? You're coming back?"_

"Yep, day early. Isn't it great? See you later!!"

"_Ok… Oh jeez, there's the bell. Well, I gotta go!"_

"Bye, Riku!!"

Roxas turned slowly to face his brother, scowling.

"You told him!?" he growled while Sora put the phone away.

"Yeah, he was really happy!"

Roxas made a face, screwing his fists up to control his actions. He returned back to looking out of the window without saying another word. He should have known Sora would tell Riku they were coming back a day early; he tells Riku everything!! Even if he trips over a rock while hiking in the middle of nowhere, he will phone Riku up and tell him. Even if he's having lasagne for dinner, he will let Riku know.

Roxas doubted Riku would now go and tell Axel they were coming back; he hoped Riku wouldn't. It would certainly be a turn of events if Riku suddenly hunted Axel down in the school to tell him the Hikaris were returnin a day earlier. Riku didn't really speak to Axel unless it they were fighting.

_Not long now, Axel… _

"Why's the day going by so slowly, Dem?"

Demyx looked up from his pastel work. He had somehow managed to get blue on his nose. "Sorry?" he asked.

"The day's going by really slowly, Dem," Axel sighed, adding some extra sketchy lines to his paper. The image didn't resemble anything other than… lines!

"I dunno," Demyx mumbled, smudging the fresh colour he had added to his piece.

"Hey, Dem," Axel said, adding extra lines to his original lines on the paper.

"I wanna work, Ax," Demyx grumbled. "I'm really near to finishing this piece, so I wanna get it done this lesson so that I don't have to do it over the summer. It's already taken two lessons already."

"Sorry, Dem… It's just that you have some blue on your nose."

"Ok," Demyx said, not taking any action against the colour on his face.

Axel stared at the clock on the opposite wall of the art room. Ten more minutes. Then he would be out of school for six weeks. Then, from tomorrow, he would have Roxas back for those six weeks. He'd be waiting outside Roxas' house tomorrow bright and early for his love to come home. Axel couldn't wait to see him. He didn't know if he could wait any longer, but he had to be strong.

"There, finished." Demyx wiped a hand across his face, adding to the unnatural colour already there.

Axel withdrew his attention from the second hand of the clock to the finished piece of work that Demyx had been working on for the last two weeks.

"It's for my music unit in Art," Demyx chirped. "I drew how I visualise music."

"Cool," Axel commented. He couldn't put to words what he really thought of the piece. In the centre of it was what seemed to be Demyx playing his 'baby.' Surrounding him was a whir of colours with streaks every now and again defying the colours' original route. There also seemed to be the impression of stage lights and fog in the picture. It wasn't just cool; it was more than bloody awesome!!

"So, do you like it, then?"

"Like it?" Axel retorted. "Dem, it's so good I don't know what words to use to describe it…. You've certainly put my art skills to shame." He glanced over at his lines, which now had a few stick people wandering around them.

"You've got a unique style of drawing!!" Demyx smiled. "So, do you think the examiner will like my piece?"

"You've nailed that 'A'," Axel chuckled.

"Wee, ok then! No more worries!!" Demyx rolled the artwork up, putting it away in his black portfolio, which looked more like a bow and arrow holder.

The bell rang and Axel jumped out of his seat in triumph.

"Alright! No more school! Woo!!" he yelled, punching the air.

"Well done, Ax," Demyx smiled, patting his friend's back. "You made it through your first year!"

"Cheers, Dem!" The red-head grabbed his bag. "C'mon, let's meet up with Zexion and get outta this place. We have no right to be here now!"

He laughed and made his way to the door, Demyx following on behind.

"All you need to look forward to now is tomorrow, right Axel?" Demyx asked as they left the art room.

"Yeah, I---" Axel stopped dead in his tracks, causing Demyx to bump into him.

"What's wrong, Ax?" Demyx asked, stepping back from Axel. It was then he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Hair he hadn't seen in a couple of weeks, yet had heard all about the person many a time from Axel.

"No fucking way…" Axel muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Axel."

* * *

So there we are... I love cliffhangers, dunno why... I only like them when people actually finish it though.

Oh, and I want one of those portfolios Demyx has!! They're so cool. You simply roll your work up, slip it in and carry it on your back like a set of bow and arrows. So cool!!

Oh, and apologies for the lack of Zexion!!


	12. The sort of goodnight I was looking for

Here we are, next chapter.

I'll say this now so that people don't panic. I have 6 days left before I return to school. I dunno how much more of the story I can complete. I will finish it, but if I start school and still have it infinished, new chapters will take longer to write and update. Sorry, I tried my best.

* * *

"Roxas. What are you doing here?"

The blonde mockingly gasped, taken aback at Axel's words. "You're not happy to see me?"

A tear fell from emerald green eyes. "Rox, I'm more than happy to see you."

Axel moved towards Roxas, bringing him close in an embrace. He nestled his face in the mass of spiked hair, ignoring everyone in his surroundings.

"You were gone for too long, Roxy," Axel sniffed.

"How do you think I felt?" Roxas sighed, resting his head on Axel's chest and turning to look into his face. His perfectly blue eyes had deepened in colour from the tears welling up inside him.

"I've missed those eyes," Axel smiled, pushing away strand of hair which blocked Roxas' crystal blue eyes from shimmering to their potential. "Hell, I've missed everything about you."

"Same…" Roxas smiled, burying his head in Axel's shirt. "Ah, I have my Axel back."

"Yeah, you do," Axel sighed, stroking the blonde. "But, could we get outta the school? I mean, it's not like we have after-school activities."

Roxas nodded, letting go of Axel. "We'll go get your stuff and then we can head to mine, ok?"

"Cool." Axel spun around, facing Demyx and Zexion, who had just arrived form his own art lesson. "Hey, Zexion. Is there room for one more person in the car?"

"Huh?" Zexion asked. He spied Roxas. "Oh, yeah. Can I ask who this is?"

"My delicious Roxy-fish has returned to me." Axel smiled, pulling Roxas towards him again. "He's gonna help move out my stuff and Demyx's since I wont be there for the summer."

"Ok…" Zexion mumbled, thinking to himself.

* * *

"I haven't been here for a while," Roxas sighed, flopping onto Axel's mattress-bed in Demyx's room. "It's just the same."

Axel planted a light kiss on the blonde. "You chill out there. I'll be as quick as I can gathering everything up."

"Ok," Roxas replied through muffled cushion.

"This is gonna be great!" Axel chirped, pulling out a suitcase from the corner of the room which held all his belongings. Yes, Axel took the term 'living out of a suitcase' very literal. "Six weeks with you, Roxy. It's like a dream."

"Uh-huh," came Roxas' muffled voice. He closed his eyes, inhaling the Axel scent from the bed and imagining the red-head lying there in peaceful slumber. Pure bliss.

"Hang on a sec," Axel said, eyeing Roxas' hood. "Is that Ice Cream Bear in your hood?"

Roxas left his fantasy and rolled to the side, looking up at Axel. "Yep, and he has a friend."

"Really?"

"Have a look in the hood."

Suspiciously, Axel opened the blonde's crumpled hood up. The ice-cream bear was clearly visible, sitting happily. However, hidden in the creases of material poked a cat. It was orange with red stripes, and looked very peaceful, lazily lying on its front.

"Who's this?" the red-head asked, fishing the cat out.

"Fire Kitty!" Roxas smiled. "He's yours!!"

"Really? You got this for me?"

"Yep."

Axel launched himself on the mattress, crushing Roxas. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you", he laughed. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, hey!" Roxas choked. "I think you broke my ribs!!"

"Good!" Axel smirked. "I'll nurse you better!!"

He moved his kisses towards Roxas' lips, the blonde opening his mouth for the red-head's desperate tongue.

The blonde squirmed slightly. It had been a month since he had had this sort of contact and attention from Axel. He had missed it so much, and was now loving the sensation of warmth that snaked it's way around his mouth. He returned Axel's love, pushing his own tongue into his lover's mouth while his fingers tangled in red hair.

A little later the two removed themselves for air, smirking at one another,

"Beautiful," Roxas gasped.

"You're just as I left you," Axel sighed. He rolled to the side so that he was no longer preventing Roxas from breathing.

"You packed?" Roxas asked.

"I think so," Axel replied. "I just need to get out of this school-crap."

* * *

"So… Roxas.."

Demyx nodded, taking two cokes from the fridge. "He's been away for about a month and was due back tomorrow."

"Is he… Axel's boyfriend?" Zexion asked, a little uneasy at the status he had given Roxas.

"Yeah, basically," Demyx continued. "He lives a fair way from the school so Axel doesn't stay with him since he hates the whole having-to-wake-up-at-five routine. Now that school's over, though, he'll be staying with Roxas."

"Axel really doesn't like his family, does he?"

"I think it's more that his family is broken. He's more a part of my family than his own. He doesn't care, though. It just shows that Axel doesn't need a mother and father to be happy."

"Hmm…" Zexion took a swig of his coke, thinking about his own family, which didn't really have any problems. Now that he thought of it, he didn't really see why he was so depressed every now and again, going through 'slitting wrist' phases.

Demyx also drank some coke, and the two stayed in silence in the kitchen.

"So, you're on your own tonight?" Zexion asked, soon breaking the silence.

"Yeah, my parents return tomorrow."

"Wanna stay with me?"

Demyx beamed, leaping at Zexion and hugging him. "Of course I would!!"

"Ok, ok, you don't need to kill me!" Zexion struggled.

Roxas and Axel poked around the door frame, bearing one large suitcase. Zexion ceased struggling as Demyx loosened his grip. Both guys by the door wore hoodies, each with a small plushie sitting proudly in their hoods.

"We're off now," Axel smiled. "See you around, Dem."

"It was good talking to you," Roxas blushed to Zexion.

"No prob," Zexion said. "Come visit whenever."

Demyx launched himself from Zexion to Axel. "See you," he sniffed. "We're still gonna go to the beach, right?"

"Yeah, two weeks time," Axel sighed. "You'll be alright here, wont you?"

"I think so," Demyx replied.

"Good," Axel slipped out from Demyx and headed to the front door. "See you guys."

He opened the door and exited, Roxas following on behind.

* * *

"Hey, Zexy?"

Zexion opened an eye in the pitch black room (the eye he could see through, obviously). "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you in you bed?" I'm lonely on the floor."

"Sure, Dem." Zexion shifted over as a warm body joined him in his bed, nestling on his chest. He slung a reassuring arm around the blonde.

"Thanks, Zex," Demyx sighed.

"How's about a goodnight kiss?" Zexion smirked.

He felt the blonde's head move and kiss his stomach. He sighed, slightly unsatisfied, and pulled Demyx towards him so that their lips met. He was enjoying this more now that he was confident with his action, starting with a soft kiss before feeling around Demyx's mouth with his tongue, making contact with teeth, tongue and gums. He had the urge to run his fingers over the blonde's body, but he could sense that Demyx was too tired for anything so invigorating tonight.

Zexion broke free for air, smiling in the darkness. "That's the sort of goodnight I was looking for."

Demyx returned to his nesting spot on Zexion. "Goodnight, Zexion." He was relieved Zexion had stopped; no matter how much he would have liked to have continued, he had felt his eyes dropping into slumber.

"Goodnight, Dem…"

* * *

My chapters are getting shorter... I apologise, let's just say the spark might be running low... 


	13. Now I'll get a dodgy tan!

I'm very good. I started writing this on the train yesterday and I actually finished writing it in the same day!!! Wooo!!!

* * *

Demyx sighed as he spooned the last mouthful of cereal from his bowl.

"What's wrong, son?" his father asked from the opposite side of the dining table.

"Nothing," Demyx lied. It had been two weeks since Axel had left and he was finding life with his parents dull. "Do you want Zexion to come over?" his mother asked, entering the room. She had the same blonde hair and delicate green-blue eyes as Demyx.

Demyx swallowed his mouthful. "He's got work, I think. He just got a new job this week."

"What about Axel and Roxas? I still haven't seen them yet since we came back. You've only introduced me to Zexion. Remember, you haven't long until our trip so you should make the most of seeing everyone."

Demyx sighed, getting up from his seat and depositing his bowl in the kitchen. There was no school getting in the way of their relationship; why would they want to hang with him? Even if he was going on holiday, it wouldn't make a difference to Axel and Roxas; they'd still be all over each other. Zexion, on the other hand, oh how he longed to be with Zexion all day. He didn't know how to break the news to him that his love would be away for two weeks.

"_Everybody, flow with me_

_This is your boy, Knuckles_

_And this is the Aquatic Mine_

_C'mon y'all" _

The blonde jumped at the sound of his phone. It barely rang since it was always him making arrangements with others.

Stuffing his hand down his pocket, Demyx retrieved the ringing machine. He didn't recognise the number on the display-screen, so answered cautiously.

"H-hello??"

"_Dem? Is that you?"_

Demyx gulped. "Y-yeah."

"_It's Axel."_

Demyx breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I thought you were a stalker."

Axel could be heard laughing down the phone_. "Was it because of the number?"_

"Uh-huh."

"_I'm using Roxas' landline!!"_

"Oh…" Demyx looked down at the floor embarrassed. At least Axel couldn't see how he felt.

"_So, you up for the beach now?"_

"What?"

"_Beach. Remember, you were the one who wanted to go so I said in two weeks time."_

"Oh yeah!" Demyx's face lit up.

"_So, you up for it today?"_

"Sure!"

"_Cool! And Zexion can come too, of course!!"_

"OK!! Oh, wait…"

"_What's up, Dem??"_

"Well, he's got a new job and I dunno if he's working today."

"_Ah… Well, if he does don't worry. We'll go back with him another day. Today me and Roxy'll just work extra hard to keep you happy."_

"No slinking away to make out??"

"_Excuse me, Dem?? Did I hear that right? When I left you were all over Zexion!! You can't speak about me and Roxy accursedly!!"_

"… I was hugging him…"

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, meet you at the station later??"_

"Yep!!"

"_S'laters!!"_

"Bye, Ax!!"

Demyx hung up, smiling. He then dialled Zexion's number. There was no time to dawdle!!

_"Hello?"_

"Zex, it's me!!"

_"Hey, Dem."_

Demyx shuddered with joy at the sound of Zexion's voice. "Do you have work today?"

_"No… why?"_

"Yeeeeeee!!" Demyx jumped up and down in excitement.

_"Dem? Dem, what the hell was that? Are you ok??"_

"You can come to the beach!!"

_"Huh??"_

"We're going to the beach!"

_"Who?"_

"You, me, Axel and Roxas!!"

_"Ok… what, today?"_

"Yeah!!"

_"Ok, cool. I'm not swimming, though."_

"That's alright."

_"So, what's the plan?"_

"We're going to get the train there later."

_"Alright. Do you need a lift to the station?"_

"Yee!!"

* * *

"Catch!!"

"Huh? Ow!! Hey, I wasn't ready, Axel!!"

"Well tough luck… That's another point for the Fire Kitties!!"

Zexion sighed. "Why are we called the Fire Kitties?"

Axel smiled, pointing to the Fire Kitty that was strapped to his head. "Because we fight for Fire Kitty's sake."

"Yeah, and we fight for Ice Cream Bear!!" Roxas cheered, pointing at the Ice Cream Bear on his head.

"The Fire Kitties are rough," Demyx moaned, rubbing his forehead. "That Frisbee hit me!"

"Well, we won so the Fire Kitties rock!!" Axel cheered, stepping away from the game to lie on his beach towel where they had set up camp.

"But we've only been playing for about five minutes!!" Demyx complained.

"The Fire Kitties won; they don't need to play any more." To prove his point, Axel plonked his Fire Kitty next to him on the towel, as though it had also decided not to play.

"Axel, you meanie!!" Roxas stuck his tongue out.

Axel looked to the side, glancing at Roxas. "Watch your tongue," he smirked. "I'll eat it!!"

Roxas put his tongue back in his mouth, giggling. He ran over to Axel, lying next to him in the sand. Axel put an arm around him, smiling.

"Decided to join me?" he smirked.

"Of course," Roxas pouted. "Ice Cream Bear came too!!" He placed the bear next to Fire Kitty.

"Good!" Axel smiled. "Now no one's lonely."

He scooped Roxas onto him, chests touching. However, as Axel noticed the difference in skin tone between him and the blonde, his smile faded.

"Unfair!!" Axel scowled jokingly. "You're already tanned!!!"

"Eeep!" Roxas squealed, covering his face with his hands. "Don't look at me!!"

"Ah, but why would I wanna do that?" Axel smirked. "That's almost sinful to not look at you!!"

The blonde wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, leaning his head on taller boy's shoulder. "I'm sleepy. Let me rest on you…"

"Hmmph, now I'll get a dodgy tan," Axel sighed, stroking the blonde's soft locks. "Ah well. I have a wonderful Roxy blanket now."

* * *

"Looks like the Frisbee game's off," Zexion sighed, eyeing the two resting under the sun shade.

"Good," Demyx said uncaringly. "Axel throws hard."

"Come now, it wasn't that hard," Zexion soothed, walking over to Demyx, who was sitting on the warm sand and staring at the floor. He knelt behind, putting his hoodie-covered arms on the blonde's shoulders and giving him a light kiss. Demyx didn't make any sign of acknowledgement.

"Dem? Dem, are you ok?"

"Yeah… I just…"

"What's wrong??"

The blonde clenched his fists, slightly shaking. Zexion noticed there were small patches of damp on the sand. He looked at Demyx, whose face was streaming.

"Dem?"

Demyx turned, catching Zexion by surprise as he hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you!!"

"What??"

"My parents are taking me on holiday for two weeks," Demyx sobbed, dampening Zexion's hoodie as he pressed his face into it. "Two weeks!! I don't wanna go!!"

"Two weeks…" Zexion mumbled. "Dem, you're going away and you didn't tell me??"

"It was arranged ages ago and I forgot!!"

Demyx cried harder at this, startling Zexion. He had never witnessed anyone do this when they were really upset. When he was upset, he'd cut himself. He started to panic, unsure of how to deal with Demyx, while the sobbing got intense and became more hysterical. Zexion's breathing increased and he felt a chill down his spine. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the noise. Visions of Demyx in pain went through his head. He didn't know how to stop it, or calm Demyx down.

The visions came more frequently and sinisterly. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," he repeated under his breath. He wanted to get away and hide, to make the bad images go away and to see the happy Demyx again.

* * *

"Zex? Zexion?" a voice called.

Zexion still had his eyes closed, chanting.

"Zexion!!" He could feel himself being shaken.

The crying had turned to sobs, and the subliminal images reduced in numbers. Soon, they dissolved altogether. Zexion opened his eyes to face Axel.

"What the fuck happened?" the red-head asked, completely shocked.

Zexion looked around. Demyx was no longer hugging him, but cowering by Roxas in the shade.

"Demyx is going away…" he managed to say.

"What?" Axel asked, confused.

"Demyx… he said he's going away… for two weeks…" Zexion stared at the ground. "He cried… It… was… scary… images of death…"

"Uh-huh," Axel said, thinking about what the silver-haired boy had just said.

"What did I do, Ax?" Demyx walked over to Axel, pulling at his hand like a child would do to an adult.

"Don't worry, Dem." Axel patted the blonde's hand. "He had a panic attack."

"Oh."

"Dem…" Zexion said, causing the blonde to jump. "Can I have a hug?? Y'know, since you're going away and all."

Slowly, Demyx edged towards Zexion, eventually sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around while Zexion laid his forehead on Demyx's shoulder and put his arms around the blonde.

"I'll miss you," Zexion whispered. "Go and have fun… I'll be waiting for you when you return."

"I love you, Zex," Demyx whispered back. "I'm sorry. I'll make up for it when I get back."

* * *

And there we have it Oh yeah, I'll warn people now.. I think I'm nearly done with this story... Only two more chapters probably!!


	14. Demyx is now the protected

Ok, next chapter then... It's a little shorter than some of my chapters but that's so that I can work harder on the next one, I think...

* * *

The summer sun shone brilliantly, illuminating the cool blue of the ocean waves. Children pattered around on the soft warm sand wielding buckets and spades of assorted bright colours. The regular holiday-makers lay on the beach in the hope of getting several shades darker to show off to their work colleagues when they returned. Everything was beautiful; Demyx just wasn't gonna join in.

"C'mon, you love the sea!!" his mother said as she pampered herself with tanning lotion. "You love it here; you always have since you were little."

"It used to be fun," Demyx sighed, poking the sand.

"Now, Demyx. If there's something wrong I've told you a million times to let me know."

Demyx closed his eyes, blocking out all the sights of the holiday scenery. His mind wandered back to the week before when Zexion had been with him at a different beach, nearer to home. The silver-haired boy had been so gentle to him that day, and then it had all gone wrong. Demyx felt stupid; Zexion had only been making friends again for over a month or so. He wouldn't have known how to comfort someone, no wonder he panicked. Then again, the guy was wearing a hoodie in the searing heat which was a bit strange.

But Zexion had changed so much from the day Demyx had met him. He used to seem demonic and very uncertain, always changing his mood. Demyx would act as the protective for Zexion, but now things had switched. Zexion was no longer demonic; sure he was still mysterious, but Demyx knew more about him now. Also, Demyx had now become the protected, with the silver-haired boy dominant over him.

Demyx opened his eyes, the reality of losing his protector for two weeks hitting him hard.

"Zexion," he said. "I need Zexion."

"Sorry, Dem, what was that?" his mother asked, as she lay on her front to roast in the sun.

"Zexion," Demyx said hysterically. "I miss him. I can't be so far away from him for so long."

"Look, Demyx. We're on holiday," his father said, putting his own sun lotion on his beefy body. "You don't need to worry about a thing."

Demyx shook his head, his longer strands of blonde swaying from side to side. "No. I've made up my mind. I'm going home."

His father stopped what he was doing, a large blob of white cream slipping from his hand onto the sand. "Now hold on a second. You can't leave."

"Sure I can!" Demyx smiled. "I can get the train back."

"He's right, honey," his mother chirped.

"Hang on. You're not against your son's actions?"

"Well…" She turned onto her back, as though impersonating a spit-roast. "He's been here with us for a week. If he wants to go home and be happy there I don't see why he shouldn't do so. After all, he is seventeen. It's not like he's a small child."

Demyx's father sighed. "He acts like a small child, though," he muttered under his breath.

The son's eyes lit up. "You mean it? I can go?"

"You can do whatever you want."

"Thanks mum!!"

* * *

'_The train at platform two will be leaving shortly'_

Demyx sat in his seat, suitcase under his arm. He flipped open his phone. No messages. He hadn't received any form of communication from Zexion in the last couple of days, but had decided it was to do with being given extra shifts at work.

_Maybe Zexion could meet me at the station if he's not working…_

The train started to gain momentum as it left the station. Demyx viciously dialled Zexion's number into the phone. He put it to his ear, waiting for the ringing tone to cut off to the sound of Zexion's voice. Seven rings passed and it went straight to the voicemail service. Demyx hung up.

_I guess he has work. He never used to on this day. It must be overtime…I'll phone again though, just in case he didn't hear it ringing…_

For the remainder of the train journey Demyx tried phoning Zexion seven more times, getting to the voicemail service each time. By the time he tried to phone for an eighth time there wasn't even a chance for the ringing tone; it went straight to voicemail as it the phone had lost battery life or been switched off.

_I'll go over to his the minute I get off the train,_ Demyx thought. _His house is just around the corner from the station; ok that's not true since his road is a mile long. But hey, the road starts where the station is._

'_We are now terminating. Thank you for travelling with us today'_

Demyx leapt from his seat, hauling his case off of the train. He flashed his ticket to security and power walked out of the station, crossing the road and continuing along it.

He reached the end of the derelict, wooded road to Zexion's house in less than twenty minutes; if you were to casually walk down the road (without a large suitcase) it would usually take between half an hour and forty minutes.

Demyx marched up the gravelled drive, ignoring the stitch in his side. Ruffling his hair quickly, he approached the front door and knocked several times.

Sally answered the door; her long hair dangling from either side of her head in bunches.

"Oh, Demyx," she smiled weakly. "I thought you were away."

"I came back early to give my parents some peace," Demyx smiled. "Is Zexion around?"

"Yes, yes. Do come in," Sally replied, stepping to the side to allow her visitor in. "He hasn't left his room for the last couple of days. I think he's been caught with an illness so be careful not to catch it. Oh, he will be happy to see you."

"Ok." Demyx left his belongings in the hall and trekked up the stairs. He heard Sally call behind him something about checking Zexion had had his soup. He turned the corner once she had finished and went down the hallway towards the door at the end of the corridor that belonged to Zexion. Demyx wondered if his love was ill or not. It made sense, as it solved the question of why he hadn't called the blonde in the last couple of days.

Demyx decided to play it safe and approached the bedroom with care. He knocked on the door. There was no response from within.

_Must be asleep_, Demyx thought. _I'll sit by his bed and wait for him to wake up. That'll please him to awaken to my presence._

Demyx opened the door, smiling to himself at his plan. However, as loud rock music pulsed through his ears and the smell of stale blood and alcohol filled the room, his smile faded. He looked to the bed, which was unmade and empty save for a broken blade that lay by the pillow. Zexion was nowhere to be seen in the main bedroom, yet the bathroom door was pulled to. Demyx felt goosebumps forming on his arms as he made his way towards the door.

"Zexion!?" he called over the music. There was no reply other than the sound of running water.

_Did he have a bath and collapse from feeling ill??_

Demyx lightly pushed the door open and entered. He recoiled in horror at the scene. All taps were on in the bath, sink and shower, filling the room with steam. There was blood splattered over the tiles and mirror, which had been smashed. The carpet was a danger zone, with mirror shards covering it as well as blood stains. Demyx felt queasy and wanted to run, yet there was one other terrible thing in the room that made him stay. Draped over the bath, unconscious with blood dripping and covering his torso, lay Zexion. Sitting in his hand was a large shard from the mirror, also dripping with blood.

"Oh, crap..." Demyx cried, panic stricken.


	15. I love you

Thanks to everyone who's been reading this and supporting me as I write this. Sadly this is the last chapter.

It's been a great summer for me, being able to come up with a new fan fiction. I think I've only ever written three and this is my first yaoi so I've out so much effort in it. I'm still not confident enough to have any lemon yet. I nearly was going to for this chapter, but then I decided it would ruin the atmosphere if I didn't write it correctly. Sorry, guys... Maybe in the future, if I ever write again. I've kinda been put off for a while.

Well, have fun reading this chapter sniffs My last chapter

* * *

Demyx backed away from the wide open bathroom door, falling back onto the bed in a sitting position. The music which pounded through the stereo changed tracks and he bent over, closing his eyes and trying to block out all sounds. He wanted the blood to go, the terror to vanish, the reality to be false.

'_Haven't slept in a week_

_My bed has become my coffin'_

Demyx opened his eyes and looked up. Nothing had changed. The music wasn't helping, either.

What should I do? He thought. I can't tell his parents that he's dead/

'_Cannot breathe, cannot speak_

_My head's like a bomb, still waiting'_

Something stirred from the horror scene in the bathroom. Demyx heard the sound of choking, followed by vomiting. Cautiously, he got up and went back into the room.

'_Take my heart and take my soul_

_I don't need them anymore'_

Zexion had tried to shift himself from the blood-stained bath, but had failed and returned to being draped over the side.

"Zexion?" Demyx whispered, approaching the body delicately.

'_The one I love _

_Is striking me down on my knees'_

Zexion twitched slightly, and then stayed still. Demyx knelt beside him. The wounds on Zexion's body were more detailed now, and Demyx saw that those on his front were artistic. One such example was that of a heart that had been etched into the skin below his right shoulder.

'_The one I love_

_Drowning me in my dreams'_

Water continued to flow through the taps, the noise overpowering. Demyx started to feel light-headed from the amount of steam within the room, so, in turn, switched everything off.

Zexion stirred again from the bath and tried to move the arm which bore a mirror shard to meet with the opposite, yet couldn't find enough strength to accomplish his task.

"Zex, don't move!" cried Demyx, rushing back to his lover's side.

'_The one I love_

_Over and over again_

_Dragging me under'_

The blonde leaned over Zexion to have a proper look at his face. There was no sign of a demon. Instead there was a look of pain showing through a closed tear-strewn eye. His silver-blue hair was a mess, yet it still managed to cover one half of his face.

"Zexion! Zex, can you hear me?" Demyx called. Now that Zexion was slightly conscious he wanted to make sure he wasn't in any danger.

Zexion's eyes flitted, trying to open.

'_Hypnotised by the night_

_Silently rising beside me'_

Exhaustion had taken over and Zexion remained limp. Demyx shakily lifted the guy from his shoulders, removing him from the bath's surface and moving him into an upright sitting position, using the bath as a support. He felt his skin crawl as blood made refuge on his own clothes and skin.

Zexion choked again, heaving up blood. Demyx stared at the state the guy was in. Along with the etchings on his front and back, Zexion had deep gashes on his arms and stab marks on his torso, avoiding any vital points.

'_Emptiness, nothingness_

_Is burning a hole inside me'_

"I'm gonna get you cleaned up, ok Zex?"

Zexion didn't reply, he merely sat there with fresh blood oozing from his deeper wounds.

Demyx grabbed a clean flannel from the cupboard and dampened it. He then washed the wounds on Zexion's chest, the silver-haired boy barely moving in pain at the contact of clean water. It was probable that he had become unconscious again.

"Zexion, why did you do this?" Demyx whispered. He knew he wouldn't get a reply but he felt it would be better to keep talking in order to avoid the tears welling inside him from spilling out.

'_Take my faith and take my pride_

_I don't need them anymore'_

"I could do with some salt water," Demyx said to himself. _But if I went downstairs someone might check on Zexion while I'm gone._

He washed the flannel out of blood and returned to Zexion with fresh water to clean his arms. It must have been the first time Demyx had ever seen Zexion's wrists since they were usually obstructed with wristbands or hoodies. The blonde understood why now. There were several scars on Zexion's wrists, intertwined within the fresh cuts. He still didn't know why the guy would cut himself though; it wasn't as if he had a reason.

After finishing cleansing the wounds Demyx felt the safest thing to do for Zexion would be to let him rest in the bed. Hauling Zexion onto his back Demyx walked out of the bathroom and to the bed. Thankfully there were no signs of blood in it; only a broken blade which the blonde brushed off. He placed the unconscious guy on the bed. Zexion looked so uncomfortable, and more blood was starting to seep from the freshly cleaned wounds.

Demyx smacked his forehead. Plasters!! Why hadn't he thought of it before? He knew there was a first aid box in the bathroom somewhere. What he didn't know was whether it would have anything in it or not.

Demyx found the box hidden in the corner, the only contents within it being bandages, thank god. They were perfect for Zexion's wounds.

He returned to the bedroom and eyed the wardrobe at the other end of the room. Some clean clothes would be a good idea as well.

* * *

_'When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight_

These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?'

Zexion slowly opened his eyes. A soft sound came from the stereo. Someone had turned it down, but whom? He shifted his weight onto his arms, trying to move into a sitting position. He was so weak. What the hell was wrong? Oh, yeah, he'd been drinking the last couple of days and then he'd gone and sliced himself up with the broken mirror. But why wasn't he dead? Did his mum find him?

He couldn't focus on anything; all was a blur. He flopped back down on the bed, moaning at the pain. He'd been bandaged up and given clean clothes. But who was responsible for all this?

"Zexy? Is that you?" Zexion recognised that voice. He must be hallucinating, though. That person was gone, long gone.

A figure emerged from the bathroom, smelling strongly of disinfectant. "Hey, Zexion!!"

Zexion closed his eyes again, and then opened them, trying to focus. Slowly, he regained sight, and recognised the figure with blonde mullet hair.

"Demyx…" he uttered in a small voice.

"Don't push yourself," Demyx smiled. "I'm lucky I came when I could."

Zexion didn't ask what had happened. He stared at the person standing by his bed; the person who had left him and returned. The tears from before came back. He nestled his head in the pillow, sobbing.

"Zex? Are you ok?"

Zexion nodded. Everything would be fine from now on. Demyx was back. His purpose in life had returned.

He felt a hand lightly touch his cheek. He smiled. "You… came…"

"I came back," Demyx sighed. "I needed my protector back."

Zexion nodded. "I… love… you."

"And I love you," Demyx sniffed. His green-blue eyes moistened, and he sobbed. "I love you so much, yet you were nearly dead."

Zexion's eyes widened. He had suddenly realised what his actions had meant. Demyx didn't know he cut himself and he'd gone and diced himself up like a slab of meat. His stomach lurched. What if he had been successful and died? What if Demyx had arrived at a later time? He would have found Zexion in a grave somewhere.

_'Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends'

"I… I…" Zexion started. He inhaled deeply. "I… got scared… I didn't know if you'd… come back…"

Demyx wiped his eyes with his hand. "But I told you. I'd be back in two weeks."

"I'm sorry…" Zexion sniffed. He closed his eyes, ashamed of his weakness. "When I get scared, I hurt myself. When I get angry I hurt myself. When I'm upset I hurt myself. When I'm alone… I hurt myself."

He turned his head away, Demyx's hand moving away. The tears continued to fall. He felt awful. He'd made the one and only person he truly cared about upset. It was sickening how immature he had acted.

"Zex, I never knew about any of this." Demyx knelt by the side of the bed, resting his head on it. "If you had told me, I would have acted differently."

Zexion turned back to face Demyx. "What do you mean act differently?"

"Well… I've always been so bubbly and expectant of you. I let myself go and expected you to do things with me and for me. I mean, I fell apart in front of you, expecting you to comfort me, but I scared you. If I had known you were so… destructive with yourself, I would have tried even harder to make you a happier person."

Demyx closed his eyes, sighing. "I know I've been childish. That's who I am. I just hoped I could make you happy as well. Yet, I couldn't. I don't think I should be the one to love you if I can't make you happy."

Demyx opened his eyes and got up to leave, but Zexion reached a weak hand out to him. "Dem… You have made me… the happiest person in the world…"

Demyx stared at him in amazement.

Zexion continued. "Even if I hurt myself, it's because I can't control my feelings. I'm still happy… I wouldn't be happy if you left me though…"

Demyx turned around, sitting on the bed. Zexion slowly lifted his arms, ignoring the weakness and pain in them. The blonde leant closer to him, sliding his own arms around Zexion. The silver-haired guy let his arms drop on his lover's back and kissed his neck.

_'August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

You never know what temporal days may bring  
Laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the lord'  


"Never… I'll never leave you," Demyx sniffed.

"No… you don't need to anymore…" Zexion replied.

Demyx released himself from Zexion. He wiped away the silver-haired guy's tears and smiled. "I want to stay with you forever. I want to live my life by your side at all times."

Zexion grimaced as he shifted into a sitting position, pulling Demyx's face towards his own. "And I will stay by you side as well. Arigato, Demyx. Aishiteru."

He closed his eyes, bringing his lips to Demyx's.

* * *

Oh, and the songs I've used in this chapter and any other chapter are all real songs. 

Songs I have used in my fic:  
Teenagers by My Chemical Romance  
Dominated Love Slave by GreenDay  
GINASFs by Fallout Boy  
Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin  
The One I Love by The Rasmus

Anyways... thanks again everyone. I have a feeling there may be a sequel of this one day. But for the mean time, I shall continue to draw and support Zemyx!!


End file.
